


Move On

by BrokenTourniquet



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SSR (Silly Stupid Rabits according to Angie) is a NYPD division, Peggy's name is clear, but she has to ask for the biggest favor yet in hopes to catch a bad guy and bring down some other baddies. Angie doesn't mind, being the daughter of a mafia leader. And Angie doesn't mind the fact their cover is them being a married couple. She just hopes things don't get awkward and that she can hopefully get the chance she wants. Peggy doesn't realize this is the best favor she could ever ask for but it almost costs her the one thing she's been wanting so desperately.<br/>This thing needs to be settled so they can actually talk. It's not as simple as that, though. It never it is. <br/>Here's to hoping they make it out okay. Here's to hoping confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the "we’re assigned to this mission in which we have to pretend to be a married couple, but i’m actually really in love with you au"  
> Because I've been wanting to write it for quite awhile now. I decided screw it I'm doing it. Also it's 12:50 AM and I am tired so It might get a little weird up in here. Just letting you know.
> 
> If you'd like to see more comment or send me and ask (anon or not is up to you) on my Tumblr here: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask  
> Please don't be shy.

Here's the thing about this job alright? Peggy didn't really like it- her coworkers were to blame for that -but it had its a perk. Among those perks were NOT constantly being undermined by coworkers, forced to be the one to go on a coffee run, do mindless repetitive things, or even listen to them commenting about how she was her past lovers girl like it was the only thing she's done in her life. However, among those perks were seeing the look on faces as she took down a suspect or when she'd flawlessly do their jobs for them. The pure look of surprise and shock (perhaps even a tad of jealousy and anger) she loved it. It was those moments she wishes she could pull out her phone and take a picture to hang on the wall in her bedroom.

She was sure, however, their new chief (she hadn't learned or even met the man yet) would find that unbecoming, so maybe a personal album then? Still she was an officer of the law and felt the need to follow her chief's orders to the T...sometimes until they were ridiculous at least. NYPD's officer were known to be courageous and classy right? Well, if you had seen some of the senior officers she worked with you'd question that as well. She was an officer that was true, but she specialized in undercover ops or stealth ops which came in handy she guessed, but it was also how she had learned more by simply playing their charade than if she had thrown them out of a window (which if she did think about it would have various flaws.) so she knew quite a few secrets they more than likely didn't know she knew about. Useful for the future perhaps.

"We're here." Thompson sighed as they stepped up to the door. Peggy rose an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged and knocked. "NYPD, open up." He gave it a few seconds before knocking again and staring at the door. "NYPD, Jim Strafer? We need to talk to you." With a frustrated sigh, he stepped away from the door to look in through the window. "I don't think he's here- wait, Carter, where are you going?" He asked as Peggy walked down the steps and around the house.

"I have a sneaking suspicion, indulge me." He groaned at her. "Come on just get him to come out, perhaps you could talk about your 'terrible morning'? That might scare him out right to you." She disappeared around the small house before standing with her back to the wall near the back door.

" we need to talk to you about the body we found this morn-" And as Peggy had thought there was a loud crash. Thompson pulled his gun from his holster and barged in through the door.

Peggy just stood there and listened as they needlessly fought for a solid minute or so before the suspect opened the back door. Peggy stood ready, as soon as he appeared he froze for a second staring at her before she hit him, not hard but hard enough to make him back up holding his nose. She took the short second he did so to grab him by his shoulder and shove him against the wall of the house, she ordered his hands behind his back and when he tried to move she reminded him that she had gun to the back of his head. He did as he was told and she cuffed him. Thompson showed up a moment later, nose bleeding included. He grunted something but hadn't the energy to fight with him. She refrained from smirking that surely would have told him 'I just did your job for you' as she'd have to hear the others. Not so much bullying her but him. He didn't deserve that she told herself.

Funny though, this case. It had a lot of consistencies Peggy would have connected with other cases that she happened to just notice as they came into the S.S.R. division. Maybe even past her desk, so it wasn't her fault if she'd drop them and pages would open, or if pages would turn for her. Wasn't her fault, it was magic right? Well, even if it was her fault she couldn't get into much trouble. She herself was a senior agent (which she rightfully was awarded after clearing her friend Howard's name.) now so there was no real harm in it besides a few guys getting antsy she saw the case they were working on. But her "partner" would just talk over her if she even suggested what he thought she was suggesting. Thompson didn't much care for her after he was booted from being "stand in" chief to just an agent again. Though they were agents, as the NYPD would call them they were still cops first so he ultimately respected the decision, but he didn't seem to like the new chief. Peggy liked him just for that aspect, Thompson hated him so she liked the new chief.

There had been a total of three bodies the past week wash up, or rather be dragged out of abandoned locations all with the same MO, hands tied, gagged, blunt force trauma to the head as a killing blow, signs of torture, and a smudge of red paint over the stomach. The exact same kind of paint too, a homemade one. The boys however were scared of what they might have on their hands so much that they treated each body as a separate case and anyone with the theory that a killer such as this was in New York was shut down and told how crazy they were. Peggy could only shake her head.

This Mr. Strafer had been a 'suspect' to one of these murders and was to be brought in and questioned, Peggy, however, had a sneaking suspicion that he was rather a witness. He was found over the body with blood on his hands and ran as soon as he saw the cops, but Peggy looked at his record and realized a couple of things. He wasn't a killer for one, the most he had done was shoplift and gain a DUI. The man may have looked tough but according to his neighbors he wasn't that kind of sort. He'd never have done anything like that.

Peggy sighed as Thompson shoved the man into their offices past the desks to the interrogating room. Peggy wanted to bark at him and tell him to take it easy but knew it was a lost cause. She had been on the receiving end of that treatment once..she knew what he could be like and she didn't like it. AT ALL. She might have actually yelled at him as that thought hit her but something was off, the office was different. She took a moment gaping looking around before it hit her- Cheif's office. The new chief- who was surprisingly a woman. she hadn't expected that -was talking to someone in a suit. Or rather three somebodies. She watched shocked for a moment before the sound of the guy telling Thompson to chill brought her back to reality and she entered the room.

The man looked at her as she shut the door and gulped. He was holding tears back she realized as she saw his eyes brim and the lump forming in his throat.

"So tell me-" Peggy cleared her throat. "Us, why exactly did you kill her?" He looked shocked at the accusation.

"Y-you think i-"

"Yeah I do." He interrupted. Peggy remained quiet. "Here's what I think happened okay? Maybe she was a fine girl for a night and a few bucks- she ripped you off thought. Maybe stole something, or wasn't the service you paid for so she-" the man's jaw clenched hard and Peggy watched as it bothered him. He was one the virge of breaking down. "ended up dead the next day. You fucked up, didn't you?" He looked at her then him back and forth before speaking up.

"I didn't kill her- I loved her." Thompson rolled his eyes. "No listen! I didn't kill her! I was saving up to buy a ring- I...oh god." Then he cried. The tears wouldn't stop and Peggy's heart felt for him.

How could he have done it? Unless he was an extremely well trained liar which she doubted then the man that had his head the table bawling his eyes out telling them about how he and his girl wanted to get married and move away with their daughter, did any of this. Peggy didn't believe it. HE couldn't have.

"You didn't do it." The man's head shot up and looked into her sympathetic eyes, and she raised a hand to halt Thompson as she spoke. "You didn't do it. Did you?" He looked away. "Mr. Strafer, your daughter is going to grow up without a mother. Don't let her be fatherless too, tell me what happened." He looked to her partner and she quickled shooed Thompson. "Just you and me, tell me." He did. He told her everything.

From the late night walk quickly to meet his daughter's mother all the way to loosing the cops and telling sister-in-law to keep his daughter safe and come stay with her at the house. Every detail was as painful as the last. He had recieved a text to meet her somewhere as she had news, and he took a short way happy that sooner than later they'd be engaged, he arrived to find her dead and tied and gagged. He rushed to cut her down from where she was hung by her arms calling out her name. and painfully trying to revive her. He couldn't do it though and he blamed himself. He blamed himself completely.

Jack Thompson had realized as soon as he stepped out of the room and he saw the look on Daniel's face he wasn't going to like what was about to happen one bit. Daniel gave him a 'sorry shit's happening' look and he felt his stomach drop. Jack had been working this case, trying to get it to be the one he solved the fastest (for records sake it'd look good as hell) but there was something in the air he knew it wasn't going to happen. He had started to believe that maybe this wasn't the guy but reassured himself it was and he done a damn fine job.

When he saw the suits emerge from the chief's office he knew immeaditly. It wasn't that he didn't like feds, it was just that he didn't like cocky feds and 90% of the feds he's met were exactly that. There were three, one that could have been his uncle, another he'd compared to one of those bald hitmen in movies, and the middle one couldn't be older than twenty two. Awfully young for an agent right? He thought so, but if they were about to medle in his case then his thoughts wouldn't matter to them. He'd have NO juristiction over this case at all. The chief stopped the men and talked to him first, he didn't like her but he respected her a hell of a lot more. She told him the run down. He tried to argue but it was useless.

When Peggy was done, she promised the man protection even if she had to ask Howard Stark herself to keep him safe as payment for one of the many favors he owed her. She had also promised the same for his sister-in-law and daughter. What she hadn't expected was Thompson to pull her to the side glancing at the men and giving her a nervouse look.

"We're friends right?" She scoffed and crossed her arms after fixing her shirt and giving him a pointed look that said 'no absolutely not,'. "Alright then we're coworkers, you trust me?" She squinted and backed up a step or two to look at him completely.

"What is this about Agent Thompson? I do have somewhere I need to be. I have promises to keep." She told him. It wouldn't have taken more than five minutes to set up a safe house before she could get Strafer into Witness Protection thanks to some strings, and then perhaps be on time to sit with Angie until she finished her shify which had become a habit she hated to break.

It was almost Five in the afternoon on a friday, which meant Peggy got to go home early if she hurried and Angie would be late on her shift without a ride home. Of course Angie didn't trust Peggy's driving but at least she could walk her home and keep her company and maybe threaten a handsy customer. Peggy had no idea why Angie stayed a waitress, living in the place they did Peggy was sure Howard wouldn't mind it if she focused solely on her acting career and Peggy wouldn't either, but Angie refused and wanted to keep busy. Peggy was sure she didn't want to have nothing to fall back on in case acting didn't work out so she understood, thought Angie was amazing. So Peggy escorted her home when she could, and would wait up for her to come home just as Angie would for her.

He sighed and looked at the men before waving them over. Peggy was confused. The youngest of the men smiled and extended his hand, Peggy looked at it skeptically and noticed the ring but took the hand.

"I'm Agent Barton with the FBI, just call me Jake." His smile was genuine and Peggy stared at him shocked. FBI? What? "We're here about a case, these two idiots are my pals. Names don't need to be known at this time." He sighed playing the earring on his ear lobe for a second or two.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked bluntly looking at them all shocked. He sighed and hid his hands in his pockets nervously. Thompson cleared his throat.

"Turns out those dead bodies aren't just randoms." Jack told her. "They're-"

"All connected." Barton interrupted. "You all have a serial killer on your hands." Peggy almost laughed, she knew it. Instead she nodded not so shocked anymore he rose an eyebrow. "You don't seem surprised Ms. Carter." She blinked at her last name. "Only woman here, and you're notorious in your own ways."

"No I'm not shocked." Jack looked at her. "It's not hard to piece together Thompson. I may have glanced at the files and-"

"They weren't your cases!" He nearly yelled. Jake cleared his throat loud in a 'shut up and listen to me' kind of way. His demeanor changed as well.

"The fact is if you both will," he waved his hand around. "You have a serial killer on your hands I've been assigned to catch and bring in. Kill if necessary if need be, he's been on our list for awhile. The last man who was on this case- died." Peggy gave her condolences and he thanked her with a small sad smile. "The fact is I need your help. Your chief is letting me borrow the both of you, sousa, and an added person until I'm done." Peggy looked at Jack and looked at the men before her.

"What do you need from us, and who is this extra one?" Jack asked in a bored fashion.

"I need a skilled set of hands on this case. The best actually, one to go undercover and the others to be there as unknown 'body guards' if you will." He gave Peggy a look before continuing. "I need you specifically," He admitted. "As our spy I suppose. You'll be going in undercover with an already chosen background, you're unfamiliar to this guy and his people, you'll be our batteringram. Your accent will also throw them off and make it more believable." Peggy sighed but nodded. She understood.

"Alright, so before Jack get's his panties in a twist what's with the extra one?" Sousa asked leaning against the wall next to Thompson. Jake chuckled but continued.

"That's the thing, the cover is," he turned to Peggy. Well shit. "You're going in as a married woman." his face already showed guilt plain as day.

Peggy's jaw chlenched tight and she glared at the man. It remained silent for a good while before she spoke up. "Who's my husband then?" She asked trying to cover the anger in her voice. He gave her a small smile.

"They were properly chosen. They are good with people," Peggy's eyebrows shot up. "They're fluent in italian so it helps the cover, They are...familiar with the criminal scene though they've never stepped foot in it persay," Peggy's stomach dropped. No. "They're an amazing actress," Shit. No. "They're no longer in contact with their...unlawful family and-" Sweet lord. "You know them."

"Who is it?" Jack asked dumbfoundly.

Peggy turned to him and spoke, "Angela Martinelli."

To say Angie didn't enjoy her job at times would be an understatement. She HATED her job at times. The men in the diner were disrespecful and all hands on sometimes. She hated having to smile through the anger that would build up in her chest and march on through the day, it made it harder when Peggy was late. Peggy had a schedule Angie knew that much and Peggy never really messed up said schedule so when it she's late Angie will worry her head off and be distracted. The regulars knew better than to touch Angie when Peggy was around knowing very well that Peggy might break a bone or two if they did anything disrespectable to her or anyone really.

The thought of a seething Peggy practically fuming as she downed her coffee and stood up with a fork in hand was intimidating to many but not Angie. Angie found it somewhat endearing that she cared enough to risk stabbing a man just for commenting about something she didn't like. What she found even more endearing was when she'd be flushed as Angie would bring it up later trying to convince her she did not hold a fork to that mans ribs and threaten- promise him she'd do much more, Angie would never believe her but give her cheek a kiss and thank her. Peggy was stoic enough to never admit to it. Stoic was the right word right? Angie shrugged to herself.

But Peggy was late today. Atleast thirty minutes late and while she shouldn't worry, Angie couldn't help it. Peggy was always here on time, so yes it was very worrying to not see that familiar face walk in through those doors smiling at her taking her usual booth or at the counter and urge Angie to tell her about her day if she had the chance. Peggy had to be one of the few people she knew longer than a few seconds that actually wanted her to keep talking especially when she rambled instead of telling her to shut up because she talked to much. Peggy had actually commented about how much it made her day to hear, especially the comments about people that would come in and Angie would make random backstories for them. Peggy tried but found it rather hard. Still she'd add in some details for Angie and then listen to her rantings about the customers lack of common sense about space which Peggy would agree about.

Angie looked down to the watch on her wrist and sighed scratching a brow impatiently. Maybe she could get someone to take her shift so she could leave early to look for Peggy? Well that might have been a solid plan if it wasn't insanely early and if Lin hadn't taken her shift yesterday to escort Peggy home for a change. She looked up at the sound of the doors opening with hope, but her eyebrow rose as soon as she saw a couple of familiar faces. Chances are they wouldn't recognize her but she remembered them. They were the ones who took Peggy away when she was wrongfully accused, the same ones she tricked once. She grabbed her pen and pad and gave them a look. They were Peggy's know it all coworkers- Daniel who had lost his leg and that she spotted right off the bat wasn't bad -and she was going to have fun with them before a customer called for her.

She took their orders of nothing but a couple cups of coffee and filled their request. She smiled to herself for a second as she stood there before looking around nervously as if she was expecting a not so good someone. They both looked at her confused, Daniel more concerned however, and she tapped her fingers against the table. Before anyone could say anything Angie sat next to Jack forcing him to scoot over and she looked at the both of them. Serves em right.

"You two's here bout the drop off?" She asked. Jack looked to Daniel before nodding slowly. "Meet me out back in an hour, okay? I know T want's it all right away but all I have is just a portion of the money!" She cried quietly to them. "I promise I'll get ya all of it but you gotta gimme some time!"

"Uh...sure..?"

"I couldn't help it. I spent it all..just don't let him hurt me." Daniel looked at her in shock and concern. Jack was just confused. "You gotta take what I do got to him so maybe he'll gimme a week or two, even if I have to go without eating!" She wiped her eyes. "Promise?" Both nodded silently at her. She then stood up and walked slowly back to the counter and held her head in her hands. Within a few seconds of secret whispers they left the diner in a hurry and she smirked to herself.

Serves 'em right for not even giving Peg a chance when they coulda. They didn't even believe her! Maybe it was because Angie knew her friend better but she could tell when Peggy was lying or atleast bluffing most of the time. She never lied unless she had a good reason, and it always bothered her that Peggy's coworkers never figured that out or tried. Most good people never lied unless there was a reason to it. They didn't have the faith in her like Angie did, and Angie knew Peggy could do anything. She believed that.

Angie sighed to herself and continued her routine of checking on the customers asking if they need refills or anything. It thankfully had toned down at this time it wasn't the morning rush they experienced earlier where she was given all kinds of comments she did not like and all kinds of touches she did not like. You'd think in the 21st century people would have more curtesy but apparently not or it atleast depended on the employee she guess. She justified the days by the backstories she'd make up with Peggy, or imagining the things she'd do to them if this was cartoon or if she was her brother Tony. Tony wasn't violent but could get that way if you pissed him off. Angie was pissed off and worried.

The worry however turned into a smile as she heard the familiar footsteps and deep sigh from a familiar set of lips that she still wished she had the courage to kiss. She looked up smiling rather wide and shifted weight to one of her feet as Peggy herself sat down at the counter with a file in her hand setting in down and covering it with her arms as she leaned forward giving Angie a small smile. She enjoyed this, just a small moment as they smiled at each other before the inevitable Peggy Carter speaking up first. It was this moment Angie wished she could reach over the counter and pull her into a kiss even if it was short but the familiar pang in her chest refused to let and reminded her of several unpleasant things.

"T?" Peggy gave her an amused look. "You tried to convince them your brother was going to have you killed- no I'm sorry in their exact words 'going to have her killed or worse,'?" Angied nodded and chuckled.

"Expelled." Peggy gave her a look. "Oh yea. Expelled from life." She said dramatically. Peggy chuckled and nodded. "So what can I get ya English? Coffee, Tea? Pie?" She saw a familiar flash of yes in her friends eyes Peggy shook her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with something else."

"Oh? As long as it gets me out of here ASAP and away from the grabby grabby hands I'm okay wittit." Peggy frowned. "No biggie."

"No biggie? Ange, they won't keep their bloody hands off you even after you tell them not to touch you!" She said through her teeth. She hated knowing there was nothing she could when Angie and she were at work. Atleast when she was around she instilled enough fear that no one would touch her. She sighed and calmed herself. "Fortunately this..will take you away from all of this atleast for awhile." Angie rose an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "...I just want you to know I said no way but they weren't having that, and that if you don't want to do this you really do not have to. No one will force you and if they do I'll break their wrist-" She was rambling nervously. Something she never did.

"Pegs," Angie interrupted and squeezed her hand. "Just tell me okay?" Peggy took a breath and nodded sliding the papre to her. Angie quickly gathered it in her hands and skimmed it. None of this agent jargan made any sense to her besides undercover and serial killer. That was about it. She looked up at Peggy. "Summarize for me?"

"The case I've been working on has as I thought been connected to serial killings dating back to- fifteen years or so?" She waited for Angie to start lecturing her but Angie remained quiet. "The FBI has taken up the case."

"What does that specifically have to do with me and you?" She asked curiously keeping any other questions to herself.

"The man hides behind a criminal organization. He basically relies on it to keep him untouchable because he has a few choice people in his pocket at the moment." Angie nodded taking the information in. "The FBI wants me to go in undercover," Angie opened her mouth to protest but Peggy rose a hand and stopped her. "I am well trained in...certain areas and I am considered foreign because of my accent so I'm less likely to rise suspicions. But," Angie knew there was a but. "they need someone well..knowledged in the not so polite world but someone they and I can trust to go in with me. Someone who can shift attention away from me or to me if the situation calls for it, someone who knows bad people well enough to handle them without raising red flags. And an actress."

"Oh." was all Angie stood. Her father was head of the mafia a few towns away. So of course they'd need someone quick. Angie also knew just bagging someone like that and threatening them wouldn't keep their loyalties.

"Angie you do not have to do this."

The downside was she could get caught mid cover. That was unlikely, it wasn't like she hadn't done this before for her father. Not in the same magnitude but similar. Not only would she be away from work for awhile but she'd actually be doing this with Peggy, she never thought she'd see the day when she could do that. With Peggy. Peggy Carter, spy extraordinare. Her Peggy- well not hers not that she didn't think about that-

"I promise you don't have to." Angie blinked at her.

"Peggy,"

"No it's alright if you don't want to."

"Pegs."

"This was a bad idea I shouldn't have-"

" _English_." She said sternly gaining her attention. Peggy swallowed nervously. "Will my boss be informed?" Peggy nodded. "Is this going to be longer than a week?" Peggy shrugged. "Do I have to pack?" Peggy nodded. "Can I pack for you?" Peggy snorted.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I pack-"

"I've seen your wardrobe. Skirts are nice but you need more jeans and suits." That was an interesting image. She knew Peggy didn't always wear skirts but she was teasing.

"Angie-"

"One last thing before I answer. What's our cover?" Peggy stiffened. Angie was worried for a minute.

"We're married." Angie blinked at her.

"I'm in."

"Sorry, _what_?"

"You got it. I'm in. Let's go lover!" Angie declared putting the apron down on the counter, grabbing her purse and Peggy's hand before leaving. "We have a wedding to arrange." She teased. Peggy couldn't speak. She was dumbfounded. It was that easy? She had expected Angie to say no.


	2. Review thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie just has to think, this is a pretty big deal. Maybe she's a little haunted but who isn't haunted by something?  
> Peggy is maybe a bit protective. Jake isn't a bad guy really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very very glad people seemed to like the first chapter! I am surprised, but it's a nice surprise :)  
> Anyways I won't bore you with any more of my ramblings but just so you know, no action yet. This is just Angie realizing "well shit I'm in deep." Added Gloria in for humor.  
> The song Gloria mentions by the way is One Last Kiss by Madina Lake you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcC5bPQ1NCc
> 
> Also if you'd like to see any kind of scene, theme, or character in the future (even the next chapter) of this fic let me know here or one tumblr. It helps with ideas and I like people's inputs :) 
> 
> http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> Also trust me I AM NOT intimidating. I am just a fangay I mean girl. I like writing things.

Angie just stood there going over the events in her mind as she leaned against the shelf waiting for Gloria. Gloria was working and Angie was having the hardest time processing what everything actually meant. She had agreed to a secret op, which made her stomach flop at a memory that seemed to poke at her mind. Still she shook the thought off and continued staring at the case in her hand. She accepted the moment Peggy, married, and secret life being revealed were even brought up in the same sentence. So maybe she was a little dramatic but could you blame her? When it came to Peggy she couldn't help but be dramatic. She had teased herself of the idea- but even if this was fake it was closer to the real deal than she'd ever get right? She thought so. She still didn't even know Peggy's preference and they had known each other for almost two and a half years by now. She never thought it was polite to ask. She herself was scared to ask.

After she managed to pull a confused and still processing Peggy out of the diner she gave Peggy a few seconds in fresh air to realize what she said and she gave Angie the most genuine concerned look she looks before asking if she was sure. Angie only reassured her and hid anything she wasn't so sure about underneath a comment about getting home to take a nice warm bath because it had been a long day. Peggy didn't comment on how she felt there was something else hidden underneath the comment as they locked arms and headed home. When they were there she was met by another agent she presumed. Peggy stiffened at the sight of him, and Angie looked at the two confused before he spotted Angie and smiled warmly. Angie only blinked and took his hand before asking him into which Peggy made a sound at but stripped her jacket (causing Angie to watch her as she disappeared up the stairs) and left them to talk.

Agent Barton, but he was different. His name was Jake, and he was handsome she admitted, he was nice too which was unlike the bimbo's Peggy worked with. Jake was genuine the way he talked and presented himself in a soft but experienced way. It made her wonder because she hadn't seen anyone other than people who had been forced to grow up too fast have that way about them. He only asked a few questions, who her family was, how she got along with her co-workers (though it took her awhile to figure out that she meant the men she'd work with), if she had problems with this, if she was informed, and various tedious questions people would ask when there wasn't anything other to ask or to get to know you. It made her cautious of him that he asked things like what her favorite dish was to make. Not because it was friendly, but because perhaps it was her father talking, men like him couldn't be trusted.

At one point, he scratched his stubble and she noticed a scar covered up by it. It looked somewhat like a burn scar if she could remember her cousin Don after he was burned from a fire he started because it was cool. But before she could ask Peggy walked in, in comfortable clothes but stopped when she saw him and put her hands on her hips. It wasn't in an "I don't like you get out now" kind of way because she had a soft expression, it was more or less letting him know he was under her roof so he could get used to it or leave. Angie thought that was a little aggressive but was sure from the way she cursed about her coworkers it was very much deserved. Many of the men had this 'I'm a man so I'm alpha' way about them. She had witnessed it when they'd come by and just expect her magically get a cup of tea or something of the sort for them. Peggy had quickly learned that as soon as she was noticed she had to stand a little taller than them in her own house. While entertaining she had also noticed Peggy would place herself as close as possible near Angie and while it was sweet she felt like at some points two alpha's were snarling at each other over territory.

Jake only talked to her a bit more and shook her hand and Peggy's before leaving. His comment of "congratulations on the honeymoon" did, however, make her blush enough for her to mutter an apology and that she needed to make dinner. It wasn't that he wasn't right in a way it was that the fact this was still happening made her feel light headed like it was a dream. Peggy would ask if she's okay, but she'd reassure her. Peggy wouldn't comment but instead leave to work on something. There were a couple of times before he left that Angie saw an all-knowing look in his eyes and a smug smirk before he'd move on. It made Angie panic that he'd tell her father but why should we be worrying about that? He didn't know her father and the fact that he himself said they needed her specifically made her believe he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Alright, Alright fine. Just askin' if you're sure THIS is what you play on your romantic night." Angie was shaken from her thoughts and staring at the case in her hands to look at her friend who handed a bag to a customer who stormed off furiously. Angie almost laughed. Gloria's father owned a music store, LevSound a play on his name Levi she was sure, and Gloria was the manager and probably the best employee they had. Angie was allowed to sit back and help out or just hang out with her when she was on shift. "Alright so." Gloria turned to her revealing the new grunge employee shirt that had the name written on it surrounded by bits of particles and dust. Angie stared at it. "Don't ask, have to ask the old man to let me design new ones. I'm thinking dragons! Anyways you gonna by that or not?" She pointed the CD in her hands. Angie looked down at it and blinked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." Gloria took it but gave Angie a concerned look. She hadn't been paying attention. Gloria didn't acquire as Angie moved to the front of the counter pretending to be just any customer. Gloria turned the CD over and read it, it was one of those things you could compare to a youtube playlist of random songs with a theme. Most weren't bad, but she looked up giving Angie a blank stare and Angie sighed leaning against the counter on both arms, bag slung around her shoulder. "What? I like the song."

"Oh my god Angie. You're in too deep." Gloria exclaimed with a feigned surprise. "You're in way to deep." Angie shifted and scrunched her nose.

"It's just a song." Angie told her rolling her eyes. While Gloria was a great friend and all she had this habit of being far too over dramatic. So much that acting coaches would have cringed at her, while Gloria would consider that a win and smile triumphantly.

"One Last Kiss. Angie it's THE song. YOUR song."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked standing up. Honestly she wanted to knock sense into the woman.

"Last time you fell for a girl and it didn't go so well- and everytime you think of romantic feelings you blast this song." Gloria told her. Angie didn't say anything for awhile. "No seriously. Remember Jewel back in High School? you wouldn't stop playing this song."

"You have ten seconds to let me pay so I don't feel bad before I-" Gloria threw her hands up and smiled.

"Just saying. Anyways, on the house because you helped me today and you don't even work here." Angie sighed and begun to list reasons why she couldn't do it. Gloria of course could only smile at her and tell her to shut up and take it that she wasn't taking no for an answer. Angie felt guilty but put it in her bag.

Well one thing was right, Angie was in deep. The thing was Angie refused to acknowledge how deep as a natural defense of her years of getting hurt. She learned to ignore her romantic feelings especially after her last relationship, she hadn't meant to do this but it was just her way of ignore the fact she might actually be happy someone else and that they might not hurt her. She knew very well Peggy wouldn't hurt her physically but that wasn't what she was afraid of at the moment. She wasn't afraid of rejection either it was-

"Well hello Angela." She turned to see Jake standing next to her smiling. Gloria rose and eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry if I was a bit blunt last night." He apologized.

"Trust me you ain't seen nothing." Gloria spoke up causing his attention to shift to her. "You should have seen her in highschoo- Ow." Angie leaned over the counter to hit her causing Gloria to rub her shoulder and pout. Jake chuckled and shook his head at the both of them with a sense of nostalgia in his eyes.

"S'alright." Angie told him shortly. "Not like I ain't handled worse." He cringed at that obviously misunderstanding.

"Ah no- that wasn't me hitting on you if you think-" He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Like I said I've handled worse. You ain't gotten handsy with me." She sighed. Honestly she'd prefer if NO ONE got handsy with her but you couldn't have everything. She knew she shouldn't see it like that but considering waitressing was the only job she had at the moment she was forced to get used to it. 21 century and people are still pigs. Jake however gave her a look.

"I mean I don't swing that way." Oh. "Here," he pulled his wallet out and fished through a small set of pictures. She felt stupid as she looked at it. A wedding photo..he was being bridal carried by another man bigger in comparison, genuine love plastered on their faces. His husband was wearing a military uniform, Marines she guessed but didn't ask. It was actually quite endearing to see the man blushing but still happy as ever. Before she could inquire more he slipped it back into it's place and sighed. "I really am sorry if that's what it seemed like I was doing. I wasn't."

"No worries?" She asked slightly confused. He smiled and nodded before paying for what he carried in his arms. Angie remained silent but watched him. She was actually taken back, she hadn't expected him to be gay. He seemed almost like a stereotypical straight agent. Wait she had a stereotype for agents? Well now she felt guilty.

"Take care Angela." He smiled nodding to her and left.

"Well that's a surprise." Gloria chimed in. "I can't believe you thought he hit on you." Angie's eyes narrowed and she hit Gloria before leaving herself.

Angie went about her day before heading home. A few errands but nothing spectacularly important. The only thing left to do was call her boss and let him know, which she did and he acknowledged her leave telling her if she was gone more than a couple of weeks she'd be fired. Man she couldn't wait for his daughter to take over the business as she was much more likable. She had actually felt the need to quit right there and call him several things she knew wasn't acceptable but she held her tongue and hung up.

After such she found herself sitting on one of the many sofas in the mansion looking down at the file Peggy showed her last night. She hadn't actually paid attention to it till now, she hadn't even thought about it until now, she was bored and thought maybe paying actual attention was better than not knowing and going in blind. It held a bit of information about whom was assigned (clearing it had been added to since she last saw it) but she flipped through the pages until she came up to the bodies. She made sure her eyes didn't dare look at the photo's and she read. It sounded somewhat familiar about how the bodies were found, their COD's and TOD's but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Maybe it was those thousands of hours Angie spent watching crime show's but, she didn't see a connection between the victims. Other than the fact they were once alive, she only read of their former partners being involved in the crime world. She knew very very well that unless you were honestly and truly in love you shouldn't even think about stepping foot in that world lest you or them want to end up dead by the time you realize the mistake you've made. That wasn't personal experience either, it was what she saw from her father.

She could remember several times that people who owed her father money would beg for more time or not to hurt the person they loved. She had never been allowed to see this but out of curiousity she had snuck into the family "shop" and hid behind a counter that had a hole in it. She was faced with the reality as people were beaten and bruised to the point they had to be dragged out by the henchmen- and people she grew up with -only to be given an extra hour or day. It was never fair but they played the game and got too cocky as he told her once. Angie knew better but would never say it out loud. If he laid a hand on you you knew you were done or in deep shit, so deep you best get out of the fucking country.

Angie could distinctly remember the first time she saw it, her brother had found her and had to clamp his hand over her mouth so they wouldn't get caught. A woman walked in proud and stood tall, she told him her predicament and asked for an extra day at most to get him his money and guns, he looked so angry and spouted italian at him about how he had given her an extra month already. She didn't budge or move but stood tall and asked for one more day. He turned his back waving a hand and a woman (whom she knew) stepped forward with a bat in hand given her a second to pray. Within seconds she was on the floor holding her shin asking for time. Instead he waved his hand again and the senseless beating begun as he watched angrily. Her cries haunted Angie, she could only cry for the woman to stop over and over as Angie heard the sound of crunch of bones being broken and cries grow to moans and groans of pain. It only stopped when a flash of sympathy shown in her fathers eyes. Angie looked at the broken woman clenching her eyes shut and holding her oldest brother as close as possible believing it was a dream. He took it as a sign and led her out. Matt from then on would stand guard around his little sister when he was nearby. She had asked him too.

Angie shook her head of the memory and focused on the page she flipped too. It was a couple of suspects, by a couple she meant a literal couple. A man and his wife. She almost cringed at the man. She was a playboy for sure, his wife was pretty, but the man was known for running a criminal organization as Jake put it. Angie would have compared the man to her father. James and Jessie Curt, his wife's anger was known to rival his own and she hadn't thinking about pissing him off. He was at the moment untouchable because any physical evidence to take him down or prove the accusations disppeared or were somehow faked. She had heard about it over the news, the guy was a bastard officials son with politicians in his pocket. They'd bend to his whim if Angie could remember her father having the same hold over officials at one time. And she did remember that correctly. The man was your common older playboy who had a cocky attitude about him on paper and in photo's, his wife was was too supportive and seemingly sweet.

There was one important question in her mind by now, how exactly does she play a part? Well, if it was believed she was the best suited for the job, then more than likely it was because she left her family due to the family business, meaning she knew enough about that dark world to scare her off. So she'd have to translate it to this situation? Correct. She realized that they needed someone who could spin a lie off the top of her head and turn suspicion on their side. While Peggy was a great spy and had no problem fooling you (Angie should know), sometimes she faltered and if caught off guard could take a deadly second to get back on her feet. Angie was a trained actress, she was taught to think on her feet and if she was tripped she would turn the fall into a dramatic act to make it seem on purpose or garner sympathy but still keep going with the act. Peggy was amazing and Angie knew that, but Peggy was still a soldier, Peggy hadn't grown up around the dark world she had. Her father was relentless and scared her half to death sometimes she had nightmares still about him.

"Blood hell," Peggy muttered under her breath as she pushed through the doors of her the S.S.R. office with a certain yapping man behind her. To tell you the truth she was so close to hog-tying him and duct taping his mouth shut. He hadn't shut up about it and she regretted informing him that in fact was going undercover with Angie as a married couple. " _Howard_." She hissed.

"I'm just saying that I was right." He smiled at her crookedly. "You and Angie are the real deal huh? Married now! Soon kids think of it Pegs! Think of it! Mini Peg and Ange clones!" The thought was...nice it really was but he hadn't stopped rubbing it in her face that his 'sneaking suspicion' about her and Angie was right. "Oh my god," He grabbed her shoulders spinning her around to face him, "think of the swings I could make and spoil them!" That hadn't helped. In fact once he said that she became worried about the possible future where if she did have kids he would make one of his fantastic contraptions and strap one of her kids in it.

"No," She told him removing his arms from her shoulders as he pouted. "I am sorry Howard while you mean well I would never let one of my children be put into one of your contraptions because 'it worked the first time' ever." He seemed to smirk at her however. And she regretted speaking up.

"So you two are going to have kids?" He stood up smiling mischievously at her and wiggled his eyebrows, she sighed and grabbed her bag ignoring him.

Howard did follow her out the door and continued spouting ingenious plans to her but she stopped listening and just let him follow. Unfortunately she thought he would tired of her, she was proving wrong. He had a driver a very nice man Jarvis to drive him home instead he waved the man away and continued to follow Peggy talking to her as she made way home. Usually he would have given up and just went home but he seemed persistent in his mission to get her to admit how she felt. Typical, she thought.

What she did do however was put earphones in and every so often pull him back onto the sidewalk so a car wouldn't him or be stopped abruptly. She enjoyed the sound of classical music to drown out her friend whom she loved as family by all means, he was just a handful at time and he never took offense to the action just her taste of music. Out of all the people to be stuck with on a beautiful (yet cold) day she swore if god was real he was spiting her as she realized Howard was now complaining about the weather. She liked the weather. He just loved to complain.

Once they were at the house she was forced to stop him from physically entering asking him to please go home, after a bit of convincing that he had complained enough today and Angie didn't need to hear him complain anymore about her cooking he sighed shaking his head and left. Funny enough no one complained about Angie's cooking. In fact just about everyone liked whatever she could whip up. He took it as a sign though he had bothered her enough and left knowing very well Jarvis would show up in a moment.

She entered the mansion they both shared (ironically it was Howard's) and sighed in comfort as memories of last night hit her. She tossed her bag and coat to the side grumbling curses under her breath. It was just good to be home with the familiar hum in the kitchen and smell of something warm. It had always been nice to come home to, on the days she was first to come home it made her actually miss the smells and warmth she'd find in it. She sighed inwardly again. She'd have to ask Angie to actually sing a song to her.

She smiled brightly as a familiar head popped through the kitchen doorway asking if she was home.

"Yes I think I am," she chuckled as Angie appeared in comfortable slacks wiping her hands. "If this isn't the home I currently live in I think I should be very concerned." She admitted.

"I'd still feed ya." Angie smiled. "Mom always said feed a stranger." Peggy rose an eyebrow at her. Angie's cheek flushed at a sudden thought and sheepishly excused herself to finish dinner. Peggy cocked her head and followed her in to see her staring rather deeply into the pot of soup.

"Angie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Peggy asked as she say down at the table.

 _No I'm desperately in love with-_ , she stopped her thoughts in their tracks. "Yea I'm fine. Just a bit of a weird day I guess." She forced herself to turn down the heat and find a place next to Peggy. Peggy gave her a curious look. "Did ya know Jake-"

"Agent Barton." She corrected. Angie rolled her eyes.

"Did ya know he was married?" Peggy sat up looking at her confused and shook her head. "Yea, to a pretty nice lookin' fellow. Saw their wedding photo. Think he was in the military."

Peggy felt guilty at that, she knew there was something familiar about Barton but she hadn't figured it out. He had lost a lot too, and she had acted guarded against him and protective over Angie rather rudely for no reason. Well there was a reason, that people she worked with instantly took a liking to Angie, though that's not bad they usually would flirt and hit on her never getting the message she wasn't interested. So Peggy developed a second nature to let them know she was off limits to them. She had purposely done with with Jake and she didn't need to. She'd owe him an apology later.

"No I didn't." She told Angie who just shrugged and sighed but smiled at her.

"I believe the foods done."

"Ravishing." She gave a small nod.  _Just like you_ , the thought made her smile. "Suppose tomorrow is the start of our best adventure yet, yeah?" She asked once Angie slid her a bowl and spoon smiling at her. Angie scrunched her nose.   
  
"English, I don't think going undercover to not just take down a killer, but some fancy schmancy group down can be considered fun." Peggy took her hand squeezing it.   
  
"You really don't have to do this darling." She told her. That particular nickname sent butterflies through Angie.   
  
"No I want to," Angie thought for a moment. "'sides I've seen worse."  
  
Oh _Angie,_  Peggy thought to herself.  _I hope one day you'll trust me enough to tell me what you've seen._  Angie was very open with her it was just...some things she knew Angie had kept locked away. Sometimes it was things that would eat at Angie and all Peggy could do was reassure her and hold her on those tough nights. She had understood the gist of it, Angie told her a little here and there of her family but not all of it. Peggy never pressured her either.   
  
_Perhaps tomorrow will be the start of things to change._  It was hopeful thinking but just maybe she wasn't wrong.


	3. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I deeply apologize for not updating sooner, I didn't realize it had been so long. This chapter is short because of that so I'll make the next chapter longer at least as long as the first and we'll get the first look at Angie and Pegs acting all coupley.

There's something he doesn't tell anyone. He doesn't really think it's their business, but he feels like they'll want to know. Still he looks down at the ring on hand and smiles to himself. They don't have to know, they don't get to know. It's all him and his. He just wants to finish this and get home to a bottle of scotch. He knows it's not that easy because they have weeks of work to complete. He'll be late for his date. So he sighs standing up from the car and watching the men roll into the house they 'loaned' for this mission.

He thinks it's a bit much changing Carter and Martinelli's location, but he can't complain. It's part of his job making sure they're safe while he knows Carter can handle herself, safety is still his number one priority. In fact, he is pretty sure that getting a place near the subject contradicts it and is going to make his job harder but he'll do it. He doesn't understand why his boss told him to do all this, but at least Stark was more than pleased to hand over one of his 'low key' homes nearby. No one knows he owns it. Actually it was a bit weird about how enthusiastic he was about it.

Jake takes off his off-duty jacket (have to keep up appearances and the persona) to help the movers move in things and set up. It's not much, just a few things that will make the place look believable. Some new photo's he had to convince Carter and Martinelli to take, some certificates in frames for Carters backstory, and some personal choice furniture that he's made up small stories for in his mind. Maybe it's overboard but he loves it! He and his sister Bianca used to make up stories all the time for things around the house growing up. One of the clocks he got for this assignment he's dedicated a story that Carter's grandfather was given it by a man whom he saved as payment. Nothing extravagant but nothing too loose it's unbelievable.

After he's done he's back outside grabbing his jacket and shaking it off. It says's 'Bartons Bows and Gear' and he nods to himself as he throws it back on again. It's not leather, but it'll keep you warm during the fall. He helps his father during his off time at the old man's shop so he keeps it. In fact working there is part of his cover. He just hopes no one will question his father about it because he hasn't had the time to talk to him about it.

"Barton." Jake turns around to find Sousa and Thompson walking over to him. They apparently parked their car around the corner. "We really staying here?" Thompson asks. This man was going to get on his nerves. He nods. Thompson rubs the back of his neck. "Alright, any word on the other two?" He asks.

"Any minute now." He informs him before leaning against the car.

"I'm going to get our stuff, Sousa. You keep suit here happy." Before Daniel can retort Jack is off muttering to himself. Daniel looks at Jake before leaning against the car.

"So I'm guessing the reason Jack is wearing that ridiculous flowered shirt is because you said 'wear casual'? Because I don't think purple fits him." Daniel tells him as he watches Jack as Jake laughs out loud following his gaze.

"The black jeans fill the look." Daniel scoffs and shakes his head. "You two old buddies?" Jake asks curiously. He's read the files but not to the point it's intruding in on their privacy. Just enough to get a sense of whom they are so he can work more fluidly with them.

"Something like that." He looks ahead.

"I'm going to have to earn the right to hear the story aren't I?" Daniel looks to find Jake watching him. This kid is something else. He's inquisitive and wise. It's weird for someone so young- then again he shouldn't talk. "My father, a vet. Mom is..unique. I was taught that some things you have to earn the right to hear." Daniel nods and Jake smiles at him warmly putting a hand on his shoulder. "No problem, we have time for me to earn a story or two." Jack is glaring at him with a couple of suitcases in his hands like he's just done something to earn him a death wish. It didn't intimidate him. He married a half Russian, he's been to dinners where it was all glare and no talk.

"So what rooms we in?" Jack asks but doesn't let his glare down. Daniel ignores him.

"This floor, down the hall the two room that are across from each other at the end of the hall. the other rooms are for surveillance and such." Jack doesn't say anything as he pushes past Jake. Jake rolls his eyes.

"Come on Sousa."

"Alright keep your head on straight," Daniel grumbles but follows him groaning. This was going to be a very very long week.

The past couple of days were weird for Peggy. She was forced to play dress up and take some pictures, sign some things, get recommendation letters, and then meet with Agent Barton to finalize their backstories and Aliases. Barton thought it would be safe for her to keep her name because the suspect hasn't really met the S.S.R. but she wasn't convinced. She still wanted to be safe. In the end Angie who was cooking popped out of the kitchen to suggest a combination of their names, other than it being ridiculously cute, it would make it harder to look them up as opposed to trying to make completely brand new names that they wouldn't be satisfied with or anything like that. So now it was Angela and Margaret Cartinelli. The look on her face was absolutely adorable when she came up with it then bounced her way back into the kitchen. Jake could only smile at that and agree it was perfect. Peggy was flustered, but it was better than nothing. If anyone asked Angie's last name was Furiosa.

Jake let them know about the rest of the plan. He, Thompson, and Sousa would pretend to be their muscle. They were important people after all and it wouldn't be far from the truth. He was 'chief of security', Sousa was on tech duty, and Thompson was their personal bodyguard. He'd follow them around everywhere and keep tabs on em. Especially Angie. He noted how crucial she'd be. She was the one with the knowledge and experience, she was related to the Mafia so if she was found out then they'd be screwed. Thompson only seemed to have one expression on his face so it made him candidate and winner for being the bodyguard. Peggy is a high-class phycologist with 'questionable activities' and Angie was her wife who only wanted nothing more than to support her, she was the brains. It was something Angie suggested. That she was given an identity that made her seem..less coherent than other people. Not dumb but it'd give her an advantage.

They had to pack bags for atleast a week or two, if they needed anything else Howard gave her his credit card to just buy whatever. How the hell had she aqcuired it? He just threw it at her and told her to buy Angie the fanciest ring she could find. Her cheeks grew pink as she cursed and lectured him. He was something like a hyperactive little brother you wish you could tie up at times. She appreciated it but the man had no idea when it was enough at time to drive her insane.

After packing up and stuffing what they had in the car he had leant them as well, the last thing was to get there. As they did Peggy handed the small box containing a ring in it to Angie. The thing was Angie took out and put it on her finger but with an almost emotionless expression. There was something dark in her eyes and in concerned Peggy but when Angie realized she was staring she gave her a small smile and looked out the window avoiding her eyes. Peggy didn't push it and just focused on the road.

As soon as they did arrive they found Jake standing by his car and talking to someone on his phone. Peggy looked to her side to see Angie had fallen asleep. When she parked the car in the driveway next to Jake whom gave her a small smile and walked away to talk in private, curious, she thought. She turned the car off and watched Angie sleep peacefully. The sun hit her skin just perfectly, the floral dress was beautiful on her, and the small jacket she had draped over her front something like a jacket. It was a shame she had to wake her u-

"I'm awake, English." An eye shot open to look at her with a smirk. "Car rides usually put me to sleep so I thought I'd catch a few before we arrived. Didn't work." She admitted sitting up. Before Peggy could reply Jake knocked on the window. Peggy rolled it down, Angie istantly smile at the man and Peggy felt a little jealous.

"Hey Jake." Angie greeted.

"Mrs. Cartinelli." He winked. Peggy still was not used to that. Angie only shook her head playfully. Peggy gave him a slight look and the smile was wiped from his face as if he was beign ordered. "You two are in the master bedroom."

"Like together?" The sound in Angie's voice was..it was difficult to explain. Jake nodded.

"Yup, it's easier to keep an eye on you and the house has just enough room. Besides you're married, it helps keep up appearances. Wait is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Peggy forced a smile. In reality it really was no problem, it was just the idea that made her feel restless. She could play the part but part of her had wanted that part to be very very real and it wasn't so it was a bit disappointing and exciting to her. Jake nodded and walked off.

Well now this was going to be fun.


	4. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet a curt, there's more to come. Angie doesn't know how to...talk as funny as it sounds. Peggy's worried. She doesn't say it but it shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for this taking as long as it did to write. I am going to try to post a chapter a week (I will fail at times) but I have been losing motivation somewhat. No worries I'll continue writing.

Peggy could have sworn there was supposed to be something sweet about today, something easy. It was the day after their first night in the house, roles playing perfectly. Angie outside on the porch in an old-fashioned rocking chair, nothing but sweats and a loose T-shirt on as the boys set up surveillance and get everything ready really. Their hangovers probably killing them from the night before.

Her smile appeared when she saw the lemonade drink in her hand and shook her head. How American, she thought. The weather was surprisingly warm she thought to herself as she made her way outside to where her friend was. It was funny though, Angie never did this back at their home. Then again there were still a lot of things that Angie did that completely surprised her. No matter, she liked a challenge. She liked puzzles and trying to figure them out.

She leaned against the door frame, adjusting her black shirt, shoving a hand in her jeans pocket, and smiling, looking out to nowhere in particular. Angie hadn't seem to register that she was right there and continued humming a small tune to herself. It seemed light and upbeat to Peggy, and Angie seemed to enjoy herself. The look of small joy on Angie's face as she looked around humming it made Peggy smile brightly at her.

"Hey, English." Angie shrugs smiling as she takes a sip of the lemonade in her hand.

"Hello, darling." She notices that the nickname makes Angie smile a tad wider. She's not sure why but it makes her heart beat a little faster. "Enjoying yourself?" She asks pushing herself off of the door frame to find herself in the chair next to Angie and Angie rocks back and forth nodding.

"Immensely." She admits.

"I will never understand you Americans." Peggy teases.

Angie scoffs giving her a look. "Pegs, have you seriously never done this? Relax under the shade watching the world tick buy in the sunlight and drink something refreshing?" Peggy laughs and shakes her head. "No? Really?" Peggy nods. "My lord Pegs you're more boring than a moon rock. And not the Apollo 18 kind neither!" That causes Peggy to laugh harder. The movie was ridiculous though it made her paranoid of rocks. Angie loved watching it and it was entertaining.

"No, perhaps not, but as long as you're having fun and relaxing-" Angie instantly snorts. "What?"

"Oh English," Angie reaches over squeezing Peggy's hand for effect and continues. "You wouldn't know relaxation even if it hit you like a freight train."

"I beg to differ."

"Alright name once that you relaxed, completely without me havin' ta pester ya and 'force' ya to." Angie crossed her legs waiting for an answer.

Well okay, there was- no. Okay if she had to be truthful, Peggy couldn't think of a time she completely relaxed without being persuaded to somehow. She wasn't sure she had ever relaxed really until she met Angie. That definitely said something about the all famous Peggy Carter who was amazing at just about everything except- of course relaxing. No, maybe she could relax!

To be fair, once Angie's fingertips worked on your tense shoulders and sore muscles you couldn't do much but relax under the godlike touch. Angie had to have been a misuse sometime during her past lives to learn how to do that. In a second flat, she let her walls down and pressed her back into the hands trying to help her. She'd be awarded a kind hearted laugh and a comment about being married to the job along the way.

"Alright, I suppose you win." She told her sitting back in the chair and propping her feet up on a nearby box.

"Feigning it doesn't count Pegs," Angie commented. Peggy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when-

"Oh hello new neighbors!" That voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Peggy, she visibly cringed at it and looked at Angie who put on an amused smile looking watching Peggy before both their eyes turned to the woman before them trying to run through the short grass in heels. It was amusing.

The woman seemed tall though the heels probably had something to do with that, blonde hair, tanned skin, brown eyes. She wore a snug fitting blue dress as if she just came from a party, a small dog perched under an arm, and whatever the hell kind of heels those were. She ran carefully like she had done this millions of time, but it was easy to tell it was still difficult for the woman. Oh yes, Angie thought. This is going to be so amusing. It was almost a stereotypical sight to behold. Oh, how Angie wished she had a camera to film not only the woman was actually very attractive, but Peggy's reaction to her voice.

The woman smiled at them almost dumbfounded, Angie saw through that. She smiled back waving her over much to Peggy's dismay. The woman smiled brighter at that and found her way over to the porch steps stepping up on them and setting the dog down. It seemed to just sit down and watch the world as Angie had done before. It was adorable really, fluffy in its own ways. What kind was it?

"I am so sorry I wasn't here to greet you to the neighborhood yesterday!" She apologized. Angie shrugged taking a sip and smiling.

"Nah, no biggie really. We came home, unpacked a bit and then passed out. poof." The woman nodded and looked to Peggy for the rest of the story. Peggy seemed off guard by it but quickly caught herself and continued.

"Yes, we haven't been up long." The woman's eyebrows shot up at her accent and god did Angie never tired of seeing that face people would pull. "Our..uh-" Angie playfully hit her hand and finished for her.

"Oh just call em like they are! Our lackeys are unpacking the rest. Punishment for getting bone ass drunk and waking with a hangover!" The woman seemed to understand as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Believe me I understand more than you think. Miss uh-"

"Cartinelli." Angie beamed. The woman turned to Peggy.

"And Miss-?"

"Cartinelli," Peggy answered. The woman blinked before Peggy held up her hand showing the ring and held Angie's up as well. She seemed to want to get rid of the woman as quickly as possible.

"Oh my! Congratualtions! I had no idea!" Angie laughed and shrugged. "I'm James." She held her hand out to Angie first then Peggy. "James Curt." Angie nodded. While it was surprising to Peggy she was James (probably because she doesn't watch the news) it didn't much bother Angie. Angie had a female cousin named John, so it didn't surprise her.

The best thing about this whole charade was Angie was completely spinning it. She could already see through the fake walls as she knew Peggy could. There was something darker about this woman, and she was playing best friend instantly to gain their trust. Two could play at that game. She smiled brightly. She wanted to frown at her. This reminded her too much of her own family. Her mother would pull the same stuff this woman would when people, especially new people popped in near by.

Angie could pull this off, it just might end with her wanting to slap the woman as hard as she possibly could.

"I'm just next door-" She pointed to the biggest mansion of the lot in Peggy's mind. She had to blink a couple of times. "-If you need anything!"

"Thank you kindly Mrs. Curt." James winked at Peggy and smiled at Peggy's pinked cheeks. Strike one for Mrs. Curt.

"Anyways I must be going bye!" The small dog probably named CoCo or something trailing behind her.

"Bye." Angie told her waving before looking at peggy. "I don't like her." Peggy nodded sighing. "She's too-"

"Clean." Peggy finished. Angied nodded in agreement.

Angie herself outside for awhile longer before as Peggy went in and talked to Agent Barton. Probably more technical stuff she didn't necessarily understand. She wasn't stupid, she just didn't understand the tech stuff like that. Sure she could use a laptop like a pro, film a small film in a day and edit it in two, but when it came to the termonology she was lost. There were a lot of "WHAT ABOUT THIS complicated thing or that" she didn't understand. She sighed at the thought and shook her shoulders.

Once in the house she recieved a glare from Thompson about the comment about being a lackie. It made her smile. They never got along. Not after he tried to hit on her and assumed so many things about her when she told him no. Effectively she gave up and voiced her concerns about it never going to happen and she wouldn't because he wasn't her type. Daniel usually kept him line. Poor guy. She saw the looks on his face. Hurt to see somethign so familiar on his face.

She smiled at the men as she made her way up to their room to actually take a shower now that no one was drunk and too busy to care about what she was going to do. For being someone so important they ignored her presence a lot. Well that wasn't fair. There was a lot to do, and atleast Peggy didn't ignore her.

That was her favorite thing, even when Peggy was in deep concentration doing something she had learned to answer all of Angie's question and give her equal attention. Angie didn't mind it when she was told to give her a bit but she liked it when Peggy balanced things perfectly for her. It made Angie feel completely important and needed. It was nice.

She was stopped when the phone rang. She sighed.

"Hello?"

"Oh Mrs. Cartinelli!" That voice.

"Yes...uh-"

"James. It's James." she sounded irritated.

"What can I do for ya?"

"We're having a party tomorrow, nothing fancy. It's just formal you know. My husband and I would like to know if you and yours would like to come?" Angie's eyebrows dipped at the choice of wording.

"Me and mine?"

"Yes! Your wife and others." James sounded positively happy.

"Alright yea sure we'll be there."

"Thank you very much! I'll put you down! Anyways sorry for the bother toodles!"

"No prb- hello?" No answer. The damn woman hung up. So Angie did too. She sighed inwardly and opened the bedroom door to yell down to the hall to Thompson who was setting up...something. She didn't even want to ask. Better not to. "Hey Jack! Tell Jake we're going booze leggin tomorrow. I mean partying. Peggy was listening on the other end so she should know.

"Yea yea." He grunted. "Least it ain't a mafia. Then we'd be dead or locked in a closet." Angie froze.

But that's exactly what would happen if it was the mafia. They'd lock you in a closet after they beat 'sense' into you until you begged for death or convinced em. Most cases they'd drag you out and shove you to the floor before your brain was kissing a bullet and your blood was all over it. The thoughts caused flashes of a previous experience to flash throughout her mind.

Then we'd be dead or in a closet.

There's something oddly familiar about the way she feels her body freeze and her throat tighten at the words. She knows why, she just never thought she'd feel it again. She never thought the fear would seep in through her cracks before she covered them up. The intense fear builds up and she can feel her heart quicken. She wants to run. She needs to run far far away from this situation. She can actually feel the need for that build up and her mind starting to tell her body to run. She wants to.

A gentle hand rests on her arms and it snaps her out of her thought, her fear. She looks up to see Peggy's face full of concern and understanding at how she reacted. She clears her throat and looks down at her hands as she side steps away from the touch guilty that she needed it. Peggy gives her a hurt look as if she herself did something wrong. She doesn't get a chance to apologize or explain before Peggy puts on a blank face and addresses her.

"Agent Barton is down stairs, wants to brief us tonight before the party tomorrow." And then she's gone.

Angie feels so unbelievably guilty. She doesn't understand why it always ends up like this. She feels like one way or another they lie to each other, Peggy about her past, Angie definitely about her past. It's frustrating that she can't just say the words outloud to her. That everything she's thinking is- nothing. It's well It's nothing important is what she tells herself.

How do you tell your best friend "Oh hey btw I was subjected to watching horrible things happen, abuse because I was gay, driving getaway vehicles due to threats, and my father the head of the mafia. Vincent Martinelli the famous criminal is my dad."? Is it even possible to coherently tell? She guessed not. It'd have to come out all at once or slowly over time. She's already proven to cover her tracks, and she doubts she can't say it all at once so- not at all is the answer. At this thought she shakes her head hoping she won't mess up and the guys will see her in distraught. Completely guilty, she's not sure she'll even be able to sleep tonight.

"The party is perfect for recon. Angents Cartinelli will go in with Jack as bodyguard, they'll meet and greet, then come home and divulge information. Not as easy as it sounds because they have to keep a picture perfect image to keep everyone interested, they won't get any real information but they will get and hear things on all the guests. Maybe we can learn something from their pasts to use to our advantage against this bastard."

That was all Jake told them. As soon as he let them go Angie ignored the rest and went straight to their room. The nostalgia of talk and it all was proving to be a bit much. As soon as the bedroom door was open she was laying down on the bed taking a deep breath. Peggy entered but said nothing. Instead she found herself next to her friend on the bed and surprised Angie by entwining their fingers. Angie didn't question the comfort. She gladly took it and remained silent. Her eyes closed shortly there after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to ask for a favor, if there's anything you'd like to see in the next chapter let me know please! It would help very very much so.   
> Next chapter: They go in, get stuff, and be very fluffily adorable married couple.
> 
> Anyways, here's my tumblr if you want don't be afraid to ask/message even if it's a lot of game stuff. It's just what's one my dash a lot.   
> http://darktonic.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO PROMPTS are open on my tumblr if you'd like. Always happy to take prompts.


	5. Lost in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams happen, Angie's nightmares do. Peggy overthinks sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WOOHOO LONG CHAPTER! 
> 
> SO PROPS to anyone who know's the song that Angie sings and that starts the chapter out (the bold letters) It is a favorite of mine I was listening to writing the beginning of the chapter. It inspired Angie's dreams and when she wakes up.
> 
> I actually have to babysit tomorrow so I won't get as much writing done.  
> I broke this up into two chapters so I can write as much of the party as I want next chapter and let me tell you there will BE A LOT of fluff in it as I have it planned out in my head.
> 
> ALSO shout out to AlabamaMiles who gave me the perfect idea for a scene in the next chapter I am definitely writing!  
> Also while I have added dark elements and dark pieces to backstory I don't want this to be completely dark so lots of fluff. I am in need of fluff today/tonight so forgive the sappiness.

_**All I feel is this cruel wanting** _

_Dreams, dreaming, illusions, and faces she knew she saw but could never remember. Were they a hello? A goodbye? Did they ask for a coin or two once? She couldn't place them anywhere. It always bothered her too, and while she never really wanted to account it to the truth, she knew it was more or less guilt. She didn't want to know that they were faces of the death she never stopped to try and save. Faces that would never listen to ole Angie about her Pa and why you shouldn't ask him for nothing. Why he was dangerous. Then again she didn't want to ever know if that's who they were._

_So when she dreamt now all she'd do is keep it at a distant nagging. Like something foreign but so familiar like it was on the tip of your tongue. You'd either remember or eventually let it go. That's how she dreamt now. Kept it at the tip of her tongue so the faces were distant only there to play roles in her dreams or thought and nothing more. Nothing more was better than whatever the truth might be. She couldn't face the names behind them. Couldn't bare that._

_So that night when she dreamt of a man pinning her to the floor muttering nasty vile things about her and to her, calling her the worst names you could think of she blurred his face appropriately. Enough to see his face but not to exactly remember. She knew he was one of her Pa's victims. THAT is why she was in this position. Her hands pinned to the floor, him gritting his teeth, calling her the devil's daughters that had no purity left. She or her father had no purity? He probably meant both. He just wanted his money her father took. She didn't like her father anymore but wouldn't let some bastard like this guy steal from her family. Even her Pa. He sat on top of her yelling over her yells as his partner ran to her room trying to find the money or things that would equal the money. She tried to yell for him to stop, but the man yelled over her._

_Eventually, she grew tired of him constantly slamming her to the ground any time she tried to fight and laid there as his eyes wandered. He hadn't noticed it but his partner was gone too long and she felt her heart drop at the thought. Not because of him but because of who was back there with her. Who had won the fight?_

_Finally she wiggled out of the man's grip, grabbed his face and jabbed her thumb into his neck quickly. He staggered back coughing and gasping for air. She sat up scooting back as he regained himself and came after her with murder in his eyes._

_"You little bits-" But before he could finish a familiar figure slammed into his with no sound except that of them thudding to the floor._

_"Matt!" She exclaimed trying to stand up. Her leg gave out. shit._

_"Stay there Ange!" He warned her. She had no other choice than to listen to his request. She couldn't even walk under the pressure of her leg. It burned._

_She looked down at her leg to find it bruised, her ankle twisted just enough in the wrong direction to tell her what happened. To tell her what had been done to it. She felt tears well up again at the sight of it. She was scared for her brother. He was military sure, but this guy was bigger than he was by two times. He was going to give him a run. While under normal circumstances Angie might have found it a challenge for her brother and he might challenge the man, this wasn't a game. It wasn't normal. He was here for money and Matt stood in his way. He was going to try to take him out, even if that meant murder. That scared her. She HAD NO idea who would win the scuffle. She didn't-_

_Matt knocked the man down again after slamming him directly into the wall causing frames and ornaments to fall to the ground and break. As Matt hovered him the man kicked his leg out causing Matt to hold his gut and stagger backward barely catching himself before he fell on the ground. The man saw his gun and crawled for it in desperation. Matt rushed forward grabbing his leg and yanking him across the room before he could grab it. The man made a sound of surprise and fear. Matt jumped over the man to run for it himself, but the man grabbed his foot tripping him and crawled on top of him. His hands wrapped around Matt's throat as he sat up and gritted his teeth again muttering things squeezing so hard she thought Matt's head might explode. Instead, Matt brought his arms in between the man's and pulled his hands away from Matt's neck before crashing their heads together and shoving the man off._

_Angie frantic looked around for something, anything to help her brother. Just something damns it. It wasn't that hard! Nothing was to be found in her hectic state. Her mind was racing a million different ways and everything was too far for her to reach with a crawl quick enough. She couldn't stand on her useless ankle and leg unless she wanted that much more to death with. She ignored the pain._

_As she turned around to her brother and the man everything seemed to move in slow motion with only her mind at normal speed. Her brother was standing up wiping blood from his mouth as the man rose his gun to him about to squeeze the trigger. No...not the only true family she had! He wasn't Pa who ridiculed her and he wasn't Ma who pretended like she didn't exist unless she needed something. He was genuinely good. Genuinely the best guy she'd ever known. Her best friend and now- she took in a deep breath and shot out yanking her brothers leg causing him to fall to the ground. The man missed and reclaimed. She felt herself lunge._

The movements beside her immediately woke Peggy up, sleepy-eyed and drowsy. Her body stiffened and reacted before her as her mind caught up. Angie was shaking and muttering things that at the time had no coherent pattern. She shook Angie when that didn't work she sat up and pulled Angie up into a sitting position that immediately woke her. Angie gave her a confused but very exhausted look.

"Hey, it's alright." Peggy smiled sadly at her. She pushed strands of hair out of her face and Angie's arms hugged herself with a light frown before laying back down.

"M'sorry..." She muttered. Peggy shook her head and laid down.

"It's quite alright darling." She smiled at the woman. Angie looked disturbed and afraid. God she looked so afraid, so Peggy did what she could. She opened her arms and smiled. "Come here." Angie shuffled under the blankets into her arms and gently rested her head on Peggy's chest sighing almost contently. When Peggy's arms wrapped around her tightly and warmly Angie wrapped her own around Peggy and shuffled a tad closer wanting as much embrace as she could. "It's alright darling. I've got you." Angie sighed into the blue silked shirt before letting herself find sleep again. "I promise I've got you." She muttered into Angie's hair and closed her own eyes.

It worried her. This was one of those rare times Angie felt vulenrable. It had taken Peggy awhile for Angie to see that in moments like these Peggy wouldn't take advantage of her and use that vulenrability against her. No, Peggy would keep her safe. She could get overprotective and not realize when to stop, but she wouldn't take advantage. This worried her though, the shaking and muttering. The fear of falling asleep again on Angie's face as she forced herself to stay awake.

She hadn't- she hadn't seen it like this before. Sure there were times at home where she'd be awoken in the middle of the night by Angie accidentally knocking something over or opening her door. Those times she'd find herself watching Angie and not calling her out on her poor lies or the disturbed expression of fear and anxiety on her face. It hurt much more because Peggy knew that so well. She had been there, she had those things herself. It scared her to think of exactly what Angie went through. She never forced Angie and Angie never forced her.

She'd lay awake with her eyes closed for a few minutes holding Angie tight before sleep fell on her.

Angie couldn't remember her dream after she closed her eyes again. The dream previously? Yes. But this dream? No. She knew it smelt of scorched earth and fresh air. An unusual combination. Usually it couldn't even be called a combination. The smells would fight over dominance in the air. They actually mixed. All she could remember was fresh air and the hint of the scorched ground. Then it was gone and her eyes were open. Something felt different.

Slowly she became aware and realize what it was. It wasn't where she was. It was how she was. The blankets were loosely draped over herself and the figure that held her close. They were spooning, and she was the little spoon. A familiar strong arm held her close, familiar lips close to her ear, and the comforting breath she'd find peace in she could hear closer than she should have. She had to blink a couple of time to herself to adjust to the room and fully take it in. It was Peggy, her English. She smiled to herself softly and sat up.

As soon as she did sit up Peggy groaned at the lack of Angie and woke up rolling over on her stomach begging her to come back. Angie stood up and chuckled at her.

"Naw English," She started. "It's like two in the afternoon because we stayed up way too late." She announced sadly looking at the clock in the room. "We gotta get up and meet Jake down stairs." Peggy shifted and sat up running a hand through her messy hair looking at her with a pout.

"Well that man can-"

"Don't finish that." Angie teased smiling as she stretched. Peggy's face changed immediately. She gaped at Angie and Angie nearly lauged at the sight. "What?"

 _You're beautiful,_  she thought but shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all darling." She told Angie and stood up herself. Peggy had to stop herself from saying the words outloud. Angie was going to kill her and Angie would never realize it.

With that Angie took the first shower and changed. The water felt good against her skin, washing away the dirt and sweat from yesterday. Her dreams from yesterday seemed to slow with the water as it swept the soap from her tired still waking body. She didn't stay longer than she needed but still managed to find a song to sing. Humming it and gently singing it to keep herself preoccupied. If there was one thing she learned from being Gloria's friend it was that music helped free the soul.

When she was done she stood in front of the mirror and paused. She took a moment to stare at herself. She could still feel the pain from the night. She looked tired and foreign to herself as she looked. She couldn't help but wonder how sometimes you couldn't recognize yourself. She shook her head erasing the thoughts from her mind and sighed resuming the song and drying her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Peggy was on the phone looking rather frustrated at whomever it was rubbing her temple with a pen in between her fingers.

 _"I've been believing in something so distant-"_  Angie stopped singing when she saw Peggy's frustration. She threw the towel in the hamper next to the bathroom door and walked up to her friend. Peggy quickly tied her hair into a messy bun and sighed. Angie put her hands on her hips watching.

"No Thompson I won- I am much more capable than you think. _Jake_ er- Barton will be the one taking your place-" Peggy looked offended for a moment and continued. "Nor do I care what you think. Technically if it was up to'rank' he would be in charge. I do not care. Daniel is the only one who can work the- goodbye." And she slammed the phone down groaning. Angie rose an eyebrow.

"So what happened?" She asked curiously.

"Thompson's sister is in the hospital and will not be here today so he called to tell me. Jake will have to take his place and he didn't like that." Peggy sighed to herself rubbing her temple. Angie realized she had already changed, nothing fancy, a buttoned white shirt and thin black jacket donned her body. Simple jeans and no shoes yet. She had to hold in the chuckle, she was such an agent wasn't she? She had to atleast keep the color theme. Black and white. She shook her head. "I do hope she's alright and will beat some sense into his head."

Angie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend as she exited the room.  _If you can't do it then no one can._  She chuckled to herself finally. Thompson wasn't a bad agent she supposed but the man's skull was chicker than wolverines most of the time. Maybe she could talk to Daniel about respecting their "leader" she sighed inwardly at the thought. He might not even listen to Daniel.

"Yea keep dreamin." She laughed heading for the door. "I am going to find myself down stairs to start breakfast before people start complainin' they're hungry." She stopped at the door and looked at Peggy with shock. "I might be turning into my grandmother." She smiled when Peggy shook her head laughing and found herself through the halls.

The halls of the- well mansion. Mini mansion? It was big but not overly big. The halls were a light comfortable red that wasn't too easy or hard on the eyes, like it was meant for comfort. The floors were a darker red plush carpet, the kind that you could put your feet on and groan because of how comfortable it felt against the bare skin of the bottoms of your feet. She liked the carpets most. The hard checkered floor of the kitchen (that was pretty damn big) had a gloss and shine that made her stare at it the first night they were there. Not to mention you could slide in your socks against the floor so very well.

Walking down the hall you could see faked photo's (though not to many) of a make believe family they didn't have. They were so professionally edited that you couldn't tell if they were photoshopped or taken. Hell Angie had a tough time remembering if they were actually photoshopped or not. It added to the happily married persona as Jake had told Angie several times. Angie was sure he got satisfaction out of watching her become flustered over Peggy, reading body language and all that. She could cover her tracks but she couldn't cover up that part completely.

As soon as she found herself in one of the large sitting rooms next to the kitchen she was met with a tired Sousa who was walking carefully with a cup in his hand. He seemed fairly tired and tense. She rose an eyebrow at him but he just smiled at her and waved as she pushed pass to the kitchen. She hadn't seen the better agent besides Peggy, like that before. It made her curious. They hadn't done much had they? Well then again she wasn't familiar with the kind of high tech shit he was doing. Maybe that was it.

In reality she wasn't far off base. Last night when he chose to retire she stayed up to work on getting some the newer camera's to work he set up outside. He wasn't familiar with them (they were brand new and he didn't ask how Jake acquired them) so it took him awhile going in and out before he realized it was a problem with the programs set up on his computer. He had to shift through a lot and tweak a lot to get it to work. It had stressed him out and put him an off mood by the time Jack came around to check up on progress. While talking to the man he passed out on his desk, and woke up curiously covered by a blanket with a familiar sensation of something warm pressed to his forhead.

As soon as Angie entered the kitchen she had to stop herself and double take to make sure she wasn't seeeing things. Jake was in the kitchen cooking, and it was something else. She hadn't seen someone do that many things at one time. He was making pancakes, an omelete, and bacon all at once. Okay she could do a lot more if she put her mind into it but it was still impressive nonetheless. In fact she was curious about where he had learned it, from he told her his mother moved a lot and his father was gone a lot. She put a hand on her hip impressed and nodded walking into the kitchen.

Jake seemed to be concentrated on what he was doing to notice her as she walked up to the island in the middle of the room that housed a few plates and cups on the surface. The look on his face was almost foreign from what Angie had seen before. It was usually a carefree grin or a polite warm smile on his face, now his features were hard and full on focused as he silently moved his lips to repeat something to himself. She got a look at him and noticed the scar just below his ear that she recognized from a knife. Her brother Matt had come home with one almost identical. His hair was dark and his facial hair scruffy but uncared for. it was scruffy but neat and short. His hair however was messy and short as it stood up unlike it's usual slicked back style. His blue eyes were set on the task at hand ignoring her.

"I think I'd like to call houstin 'cuz we got a problem if you're gonna make breakfast everyday." She spoke suddenly knocking him out of his trance. He stopped with a pan in his hand depositing an omelete into a plate smiling at her. "It ain't nothin' personal but it's kinda my thing."

"Duely noted." He nodded at her firmly as he turned back to the stove to start another and finish the bacon.

Angie pushed herself off of the counter and found her way to the stove to finish pancakes for him to take some of the load off. He thanked her and let her, never resisting or assuring her that he was man enough to do it. It was funny because she was used to hearing that a lot from guys. They found rythym though and worked silently with each other for awhile. He seemed like a natural cook.

"So where'd ya learn to cook?" She asked.

"My father mostly." He told her. "He taught me, but he was gone a lot so I was left to take care of my sister. I had to refine my abilities to 'hey I didn't burn the food this time!' so we could actually eat." He smiled. She gave him a look and he had to chuckle. "I didn't mean Clint- uh dad wasn't around at all. At the time he had a job working with NCIS to be with us more, even then he was gone on cases a lot. He was still there enough to take care of us and we had babysitters but by the time I was old enough I got tired of pizza every night and demanded to be taught how to cook. Bianca- my sister -like some complicated food so I learned."

She nodded. "Sounds lovely I guess-"

"What does?" Daniel asked entering to find the table near by with a plate waiting for him. Angie nodded at him and he hurried to it to scarf down what he could. "Brunch." He mutters happily under his breath.

"Learning to cook." Angie told him.

"Don't let Thompson cook." Daniel shuddered at the thought. "Man couldn't cook to save his life. If there's someone who can burn water it'd be him." He told them as he sat down and started eating. He didn't eat as messy as Peggy could but he was fairly messy.

"No doubt." Jake commented as he handed Angie plate and scooted her off to the table. She didn't argue and followed his instructions as she sat down herself.

Angie has to sit down and think to herself for a minute before she eats. Tonight is the party, and now that she's thinking about it it's actually rather nerve wracking. She's never done undercover work before, and while that's exciting she knows the games they're going to be playing after tonight. Getting a bit of a scoop on the participants isn't the tough part. The tough part is cementing yourself with peoples like this to get the stuff you need, to use them, and while she's sure she can do it it brings back nasty memories.

Her Ma wasn't innocent. She didn't hurt no one but she wasn't innocent. She helped Pa but would never ever confessed to it. The thought starts to bother her. Why did her Ma ever do that? Why did her Pa ever start? She'd not sure she'll ever know. She always knew they weren't completely good people but there was a point she'd have died for their honor. Turns out they tainted it all themselves. She doesn't like them anymore.

Peggy is still upstairs looking at the holster in her hands trying to figure out the best way to conceal it. It's just habit by now to want some other form of protection for not just her but Angie as well. She had very much seen that Angie has a strong backhand, hook, and can swing a bat to save a life but she's protective by default. The thought that she's protecting Angie when she doesn't really have to because she knows Jake won't let anything happen is tiring. The fact the last person she loved had died on her watch exhausts her and makes her want to re-evaluate how she works enternally.

She's changed because she realizes that what she had earlier was too obvious. It shouts "Hey I'm an agent!" to her and she can't risk it. Now she's in jeans and a casual long sleved shirt. Pastel green, Angie's favorite casual piece of hers. Well the one she'd voice she liked the most, she's not sure why her leather jacket and tanktop got a gawking look. She could have even sworn Angie looked her up and down before turning away quickly but maybe she imagined it. She knew she didn't but she felt like it was hopeful thinking. She fixes her shirt and looks down realizing maybe she should change again.

With that thought she sighs to herself and frowns tossing the holster to the side and sitting on the bed. She's just nervous about this. Not the mission, catching the bad guy part, it's the you have to play married with your best friend who you're secretly in love with so much it drives you insane just to look at her sometimes because you want to cup her cheeks and kiss her. Even if it's just a cover to actually catch a bastard it still gives her butterflies. Waking up to Angie made her feel like she could fly, she just wanted to lay there forever and hold her. She couldn't tell Angie that.

She's overthinking the whole thing. She wants it to go perfectly. She doesn't feel right about this, something is off and she can't place what it is. James is off and she wants to tear her head off because she can't place exactly what it is and that is one of her specialities. She's scared something is going to go wrong and she, Jake, or Angie is going to get hurt or worse found out. They have to play the roles PERFECTLY for this to go right and it's pressuring.

Steve would laugh at her getting her nerves twisted up over the fact she's done things like this many many times before. He'd laugh and tell her it's no different than that but she'd argue that it is. He'd ask why and she'd make excuses as he kept repeating the question until she told him because of Angie. He'd laugh again and she'd send him glare asking what and he's let her know that it's not different because she still has to trust Angie just as much as she would him for this. She'd have to put her life in Angie's hands need be and trust her.

 _"I do Steve."_  She muttered to herself.  _I think I trust her more actually,_ it makes her smile because she know's Steve would smile and tell her good because then she's a keeper. He understands that she means she trusts Angie more with her heart.

Steve died...and Peggy still has a tough time remembering that Angie comes with different circumstances still foreign but comfortable to her, and that Peggy can't have what she and Steve never had. She Angie can have something so much more and so different it's scary to think of. Hell it's the reason she hasn't told Angie yet about how she feels. She's scared of the unknown and what could be. Steve embraced it and told her to too but she's finding it hard when she understands anyone can be ripped from your life at any given second.

Peggy shakes her head and groans in frustration. It's so damned frustrating to get so close to telling her but never being able to actually do it because that smile lifts you up but scares you. She's actually gotten so close but changed what came out of her mouth at the last second. She wants to yell at herself because of that. She doesn't understand why she can't blurt it out but she knows why she can't. Instead of thinking about it more she stands up huffing and exits the room hurrying downstairs. She knows she missed lunch technically.

She can't help but stop at the door and stare at it. She's never been as social as Angie and she's sure that they'll get split up because it's tactics, so she wonders how awkward it'll get. In highschool she's blurted out random facts when things got too awkward, or got silent which made things more awkward. She's not Angie. She's herself and she accepts that.

"Carter." She turns to find Jake walking towards her wearing a simple suit, hair slicked back, and smiling. She nods to him. "Nervous?" She nods her head. "I am too." He admits. That's a bit...odd.

"Why?" She asks before she can think. She's not thinking oh great. "I didn't-" He holds up a hand with a soft smile.

"It's fine. Not many get it." He puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes. "I am human, I just don't bother hiding them like  _some_ people." Peggy almost stiffens wondering if he means her. "My sister is the better actress, she took a couple of classes you know. I just suck."

"I doubt that." She smiles back at him. "As long as we have Angie I'm sure we'll be fine." His eyebrows raise and he smirks but says nothing. She's almost sure he's related to Howard at that damned moment.

"Sure."

She opens her mouth to say something as she send him a glare but he raises his hands and steps back. She is ready to strangle the men in the house save for Daniel. Thompson she just normally wants to throttle and Jake she's not sure about but he has his moments. Moments she wished he would not have.

"What about me?" Comes Angie from behind them.

Both turn and Peggy has to work hard to keep her mind from wandering. Angie looks gorgeous, Her hair is tied into a ponytail neatly. She's wearing a white shirt that suspiciously looks like one of Peggy's but she won't complain because it looks so goddamn good on her, it's completely buttoned save for a couple of buttons near the top. She's wearing an undershirt that covers any skin that might have made Peggy uncomfortable for the reason the man they're pursuing has a nasty past. She's wearing comfortable pants Peggy hasn't paid attention to.

"Uh Pegs?" Angie asks putting a hand on her hip. Peggy nearly bit her lip right there. "You alright?"

"Wha- oh yes I am very very very very alright." She smiles happily. Angie doesn't say anything but gives her a look and take her arm as Peggy holds hers out. "Jake do you-"

"Yes Peggy he has a gun, two, and a knife." Angie tells her. Peggy just looks at her and shurgs with a nervous smile.

"It's fine. I have your back." He tells them as he opens the door for both and waits. Peggy isn't so sure. But they leave anyways.

It takes nothing but a few minutes to get there and it's naturally silent along the way. Jake follows them from behind remaining a respectful distance away letting them have privacy and both are thankful for it. He may have picked up quickly on how they felt but he's not one to invade the comfort zones they've built around that. He won't force them into any situation. He's respectful of it so much to the point Angie is curious if it comes from experience or lack of experience. She won't ask. Too personal though.

What they didn't expect was walking up to the place for there to be more suburban families than either had originally thought and for the first room you walk into to look like a fucking ballroom. Angie said something about it being like a fantasy but Peggy was taken back by the bright warm colors and shiny floor. Good lord were floors even supposed to be that shiny? It made her feel like if she stepped on it she'd fall immediately.

"Oh Miss Peggy!" Peggy's cringes at the tone and Angie snickers. Peggy wants to turn and walk somewhere else but before she can the woman walks way to inhumanly fast and grabs her arm. "May I borrow your lovely wife?" She asks Angie. Angie nods as she herself is pulled somewhere else by some of the people who have heard she was a good cook. Peggy doesn't even have time to ask. It's been two bloody days! TWO. "So I want you to meet my husband! You might-" Peggy looks her up and down and groans. She really did dress casually. She's wearing clothes fancier than anyone here, hell it's what she wore yesterday with only one improvement. It's now a lighter blue.

This is going to kill her before the end of the night she can tell as the men with Jame's husband look her up and down and a couple finish their drinks quickly giving her looks.  _Dear lord I miss the office,_ she tells herself. She can tell that James did this on purpose. For what reason she hasn't figured it out?

She misses Angie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Lost In Paradise by Evanescence 
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: If you have a theme/character or whatever you'd like to see addressed or added in please let me know.  
> IF you'd like to know more about the backstories or anything in this just ask me here or on my tumblr AND I AM OPEN TO PROMPTS on my tumblr just so you know!
> 
> My tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask


	6. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the party is a thing. Peggy is awkward with kids. Angie is still curious as ever to Peggy. (please read the chapter notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE IT IS! Took me long enough right? Well things got crazy at home to I deeply apologize for the late reply!  
> In order to make up for this you'll get a chapter tomorrow as like a second part to the party (you have yet to see this) and then you can expect a bit of action from Peggy and Ange in their own way.  
> THIS CHAPTER is for AlabamaMiles  
> If anyone has any tropes, themes, or characters or well anything they'd like to addressed/added let me know!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE: I made a new tumblr for writing only so check it out! Once I get atleast 10 followers I'll post up to 100-500 word previews of chapters before I release them. So you won't have to wait another month. Check it out here:
> 
> http://isolatedfate.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompts are open. I love to write so check it out and follow me if it's your thing! (I have been working on it so please stop by and say hi!)

There's a single thought that a single person or place is yours, that you can have that forever, that it is simply yours in every way. It's something of a dangerous thought because there's a difference between people and places. Places can be a physical place, mental place, emotional place, sentimental place, place in time, an event can be a place and the like. People are just people. You can't call a certain time a person. You can have a certain time with a person, however. People are much more predictable than a place because a place can be at any time and be the cause of anything. A person can be the reason for anything.

So the idea that a single place or person is yours in every way is dangerous because it means you have some sort of power over both. The power of any kind even the slightest can form into something bigger and be the downfall of a place, time, event, person, or era. Power itself is dangerous. Can Power tempt and corrupt people? That is something Angie has never been sure about.

Her father was never a good guy, he's never been on the good side at all. She's sure the power he gained, however, he did help turn him into what he was to this day, but she's pretty sure that the idea and temptation were there previously. The etch or hole of black was already there in him, the power just helped him choose to widen it and grow it into something more. She is almost 100% sure that there was some part of him waiting for the chance to choose and the power didn't corrupt him completely. His choices did that for him.

Angie has seen him own people and places with an iron fist. She has seen the floors soak in blood to the point she's numbed to the idea of bleeding out herself for an inevitable end. She's always been sure that she'll get shot or something because her Pa will do something worse than before and she'll have to spill on him regardless of him being her father because the act he did was no longer justifiable in his terms or hers. It'd be too great for her to ignore. So he'd send someone to shut her up before she told 'em everything. That's what she thought.

Don't get her wrong, her pa isn't evil either. He's not good, but he's not evil. What he is..is just what he is. That's the only way she can describe it. Compared to some of the people she's seen her brother Matt and father himself go up against he's not evil. Bad? yea but not evil. She's not making excuses for his sorry ass either. He's the reason she left it's just the thought that she gets.

His black hole was pretty big last time she left. She's sure that everyone has a black hole, but it's up to them if it grows or not. She's seen evil men, bad men, and a good man or two in her life.

So when the man in front of her starts talking about his wife like she's property it brings back memories. She downs her glass of wine when he looks away pointing to his wife to make his point, and she notes that he's certainly not a good man. She's half tempted to tell him to fuck off but the reminder that this was undercover stuck to her head as soon as she looked over to find Jake.

He was pretending to be a bodyguard and a respectful one. He stood far enough away that he gave her room, but close enough that if she called for him he'd be right there. He stood there his hand in his pockets leaning against a pillar casually but obviously scanning the crowd carefully keeping an eye on everyone as best he could. He fit in well actually. She was impressed.

The man started talking again causing her eyes to drift back to him unluckily. She cursed herself hoping he'd stop talking soon or she was going to have to hit him. She only smiled and nodded at the time.

The inside of the mansion was huge actually. It was polished and cleaned to a point Angie had to wonder if she was supposed to be wearing a fancy dress and waltz instead. It was curious actually as to why they chose a casual party instead of something fancy? Well, if she got the chance she'd have to ask Mrs. Curt herself. It was odd for sure. To her it was but it could have been a wealthy thing in her opinion.

"So, how did you know?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"How did you know you were...you know.." She cocked her head and gave him a glare. Finally understanding the meaning she narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth before another man with white hair clapped a hand on the others shoulder and laughed.

"I think he means how did you know she was the one?" Angie blinked at him and waited. "Your wife?" He gestured to Peggy across the floor that looked like she was being bombarded by questions from an elderly lady and a man about their age.

She felt a smile appear on her face. Peggy was trying to calmly explain something but couldn't quite say anything she was told something then asked something again and again. Peggy looked like she was either going to have a heart attack, kill someone, or scream. Maybe all three at the same time from the awkward look on her face. It was enough to make her want to rush over and save her from the torture.

She had to smile because it was Peggy. Her Peggy. Peggy Carter, the one person who could make anything in the world work. It made her smile to herself.

"I saw her." She finally answered the men who gave her a look. She chuckled and felt her heart warm at the thought and memory. "I saw her and I knew- kind of like those romantic movies? Except much scarier 'cos she's something else, yanno? Like I just had this gut feelin that I had to know her. I had to let her know me 'cos she's special. Real special."

"Like you already knew her, but your heart decided for you?" The man with white hair asked. She smiled and nodded at him. "Believe me I know the idea. I'm glad you had the chance to grab her." He smiled and turned to the other. "Why don't you and I go see if we can grab the wives?"

"Alright, sounds like a plan." The man nodded and followed him. "It was lovely meeting you!"

"Yea, you too." She muttered and rubbed her forehead. "Something else." She told herself and looked around.

She had talked to quite a few already but knew very well that her job wasn't done for the night. She was almost certain if she had to talk to someone like the man again she'd jump out of the window.

She sighed and looked back at Peggy who locked eyes with her and smiled completely ignoring the people talking to her.

"Oh, she's so pretty!" The older woman exclaimed looking where Peggy's attention had gone. Peggy blinked and winced at how loud she was. Save her lord.

"She's beautiful." The man smiled patting her shoulder.

"Actually," She stepped away slightly hoping he's got the gist. "She's gorgeous." She corrected him. He rubbed his chin and watched Angie walk away and off to greet other people.

She couldn't help but look back at Angie and watch her figure sway through people before stopping at a few people to stop and talk. Peggy couldn't help but tilt her head and watch her talk "with her hands" as Howard put it with an upbeat and calm aura around her. She wondered how she did that. There was something comfortable in the air around her.

Angie was unique to her. Angie was a lot of things.

She had to shake her head before her thoughts got too far and she'd never be able to focus on anything else.

Inevitably the three talk for awhile longer but nothing interesting pops up and she doesn't make the attempt to quickly find someone else to talk to. She knows very well the job at hand, she just doesn't like it. She wonders how much of mess this entire 'party' was to plan.

She can tell from the lack of the hosts that it was made as a distraction. She figured that out half an hour of being bombarded and realizing that the Curts were no place to be seen. She knew that it had been too long to track them or keep up with them so she let it go and decided that if they did want to track the whereabouts it'd have to be tomorrow after the deed was done.

It was quite clever actually. This was casual and nothing fancy so the spotlight wouldn't be one them. Instead, because it was casual and they were the hosts people would assume that they were there all night. The idea was that because they had spent long enough there that people would assume and let their minds make up for them that they had seen them all throughout the night.

She almost cursed herself at the realization. She felt like she should have know. She couldn't have, but maybe she should have.

Taking a moment to herself she regained her footing and looked around. If anything, maybe Jake had some clue as to what to do. He was young, but there was a reason he was in charge of this..whatever it was. Angie, she could already here in her head tell him he could pull rank or something on someone and have it done in no time! It was harder than that and Angie would know it, it was just her way of lighting the mood.

She combed the floor in hopes of spotting either Angie or Jake. The funny thing about this situation was there was something almost familial about the two bonding. She wondered if any of his family might be related to Angie. No, she doubted Clint "Hawkeye" Barton's kid was related to Angie. If he was it was probably something on her father's side, something she had no idea whatsoever of? Of course she could request files and find out but she thought of that as an invasion of privacy.

Peggy sighed in relief once her eyes did spot familiar brown hair. Maybe now there would be freedom in her presence from the more people she couldn't understand were associated with these people. There were obviously crooks, but there were some who were secretive, untrusting, or told her too much. Most were annoying and she didn't enjoy listening to nonsense, her nerves feeling irritated realizing that today was just not a good day.

There had been zero literally zero people they could ask for information, no one to ask. They were all in too deep or were oblivious. THAT was frustrating to the core. She hated that as it didn't happen often.

The idea of more men with possible guns watching her or Angie throughout the night was enough to put her on an overprotective edge and irritated at the same time. Angie would be safe for sure, she was already liked by so many, but the idea anything could happen suddenly weighed on her causing her chest to tighten as she tried to skirt around the crowd of people leisurely standing there talking with Angie in the middle.

That made it worse. Angie was in the middle of them all and she couldn't get to her.

"Uh excuse me miss!" Peggy stopped in her tracks instinctively and turned to the woman. She looked distressed with a child in her arms. "I hate to bother you-"

"It's not a bother." Peggy smiled stepping forward.

"Could you do me a favor?" Peggy rose an eyebrow but nodded regardless. "Hold him for me? I need to find my husband real quick." Before Peggy could answer the child was handed to her, her hands reaching out for him on instinct. Once she took him she looked dumbfounded.

"You're leaving your child with a stranger?" She asked holding the child out in front of her unknowing of what to actually do with him. He looked equally confused as his mother walked off.

"Angie pointed you out to me earlier! Thank you!" Like that, she disappeared into the crowd and Peggy looked back at the infant in her hands.

She blinked at him unsure of how to hold him properly. He smiled and laughed at her and she gave him a confused look. He didn't care as he clapped his hands together and smiled brighter at her.

"I've no idea why you like this." He seemed to blink at her accent directed at him and she chuckled. "I do get that a lot..young one?" In response, he smiled and grabbed for her. "If you're trying to make a beeline for my hair, I am afraid as handsome as you might be I am going to have to say no."

With that he frowned, his bottom lip quivering and Peggy's eyes went wide in surprise and fear of the notion of him crying. She had him all of eight seconds and she managed to make him cry.

"Oh no! No, no! Don't cry please!" She tried to bounce him slightly. That only made it worse. "Shhh."

"Good lord English!" Came a familiar voice making her jump. She blinked and looked to find Angie.

"I don't know what I've done-" Angie made the notion for her to hand him over. Peggy gave her a confused look and Angie shook her head.

"Hand over the poor kid before he cries." Peggy did as she was asked and watched.

Angie cradled him in her arms and rocked slightly. He instantly quietened and watched her as she smiled softly at him and continued to rock. Is that all it took? A little rocking? Peggy was positive she would have messed that up as well.

"Just tired ain't cha?" The boy laughed at her and she smiled brighter touching his nose with her index finger. "Thought so soldier." She chuckled. Angie looked up to find Peggy watching her with surprise. "Didn't believe I was good with kids?"

"I've come to believe you're amazing at everything darling." She admitted. Angie smiled at her.

"Y'see English there?" She talked softly to the boy. The boy looked at Peggy and back to her. "She's good at everything except for kids apparently. I think it comes from being a soldier for too long." He just blinked at her. "She makes up for it, though. She smiles gorgeously, her laugh is incredible, she's beautiful, her personality is spot on-" Peggy didn't say anything. She couldn't. She always found herself dumbstruck when Angie would talk about her like that. "-and he's asleep. Works like a charm."

"How did you-"

"I have- had quite a few nieces and nephews." Angie smiled at her with a hint of sadness.

"You got him to sleep?" Peggy looked to find his mother and a man she presumed was her husband with her. Angie nodded and they began to converse.

Peggy zoned out as her gaze fell on Angie. She just watched her carefully. A lot went on through her head at that moment. A lot of things she wanted to say tried to slip out, but she held her tongue. Later, she told herself. Certainly later.

Peggy was curious about her family. When Angie talked about them, it was always with a hint of sadness. It made her think about the possibilities. Some she hoped were good. Others she knew weren't. Perhaps there's a lot they can talk about later.

A smile formed on her lips with a slight headshake when Angie's movements grabbed her attention. Angie, when she was really into a conversation, would talk with her hands and it made Peggy smile. She was quite the character with a few secrets to her. Secrets she could tell wore her down at times but her secrets nonetheless. They both still had things they never shared about, they were still learning how to slowly cross the boundaries they put up in order to survive.

"Not a problem. Just be sure to get him to bed asap!" Angie exclaimed and looked at Peggy who snapped to her senses and looked at the woman.

"Well," Peggy smiled at the small guy who was woken when he was given to his mother. "Kids aren't as...stressful as I thought." She smiled bopping his nose. He frowned and puffed his cheeks. Peggy couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you again, ma'am. I uh- can't believe my husband came by himself." She looked at the ground frowning but looked up. "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem." She smiled.

"Anyways if you see Richard-"

"Give him a boot to the- behind and send him home we know," Angie answered. The woman smiled and nodded at her before shaking their hands and leaving.

When she was gone Angie relaxed visibly making Peggy question if she had been paying attention to her or not, she had even realized she had been tensed. She blinked a few times and looked at her burrowing her eyebrows. Angie stretched slightly exposing a little skin. Peggy's focus remained on her face.

"English?" Peggy asked waving a hand in her face. "Ya okay?" Peggy nodded. "You sure?"

"Angie." Peggy grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly and warmly as she smiled. "I am absolutely fine." Angie smiled back and squeezed her hand back nodding.

"We got dinner plans."

"We do?" Angie nodded. "When did we do that?" She asked curiously.

"The Curt's apparently give free dessert to guests who stay late. They asked us to talk to 'em since we're new." Angie looked slightly uncomfortable with the suggestion but considering she knew what was at stake she knew that this was a chance to at least gauge them. Peggy, however, wouldn't force her.

"You don't-"

"Nah we both got to. They'll think something a lil weird with only one of us." Angie smiled. "Ready?" Peggy gave it a second but nodded. "Then let's go!" She smiled and dragged Peggy off.

 _Give me strength.._  Peggy prayed to no one in particular.


	7. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a simple Dance with complicated things or the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done while I was very tired so it may not be...so good but here you are! I felt like I owed it so here ya are.

Peggy stands at the door watching her figure carefully as she sits in a chair nearby, bathroom light making Angie glows beneath the sheets as she dries her hair with a towel sitting in nothing more than comfy sweats and a baggy T-shirt. It's such a simple sight..such a goddamn simple sight but it feels her with so much that it confuses her and makes her worry about what they're doing. She's not sure if she's reading the situation correctly but if she is...well she's not sure. Words told to her earlier before they came home set her mind off in a million different miles.

She's still not sure if she's completely understanding the depth of it at the moment. How is it just so easy for someone to accept?

She's faced a lot too in her life. She's faced the craziest things you've ever seen in the war, fell in love with an impossible man, loved impossible people, beat some of the toughest sons a'bitches you've ever seen in your entire life. She's nearly been drowned and she's been shot several times. How crazy is that? How crazy is it that this has to be the scariest thing she's ever faced?

Who knew a dinner could prove so troubling and eye-opening at the same time.  
Who knew you could look someone in the face and get a perfect glimpse of their soul you've ever seen? Peggy sure as hell didn't.

She's still watching Angie as she stirs lightly, shoulder exposed as she moves. Peggy stops what she's doing and leans forward propping herself up with her elbows on her legs, hands meeting in-between her legs. She's got this urge now to kiss the shoulder or at least run a soft hand on it and whisper sweet nothings into her ear as long as it helps her sleep. She wonders if they did kiss earlier when they- if anything would be different at this moment.

She wonders if their bodies would be pressed against each other, a special warmth bubbling between them there letting her know it's all very real. She wonders if they'd be in each others arms and asleep just comfortable in each others presence. She wonders if her hands would be exploring newfound freedom with consent if she just confessed.

She wouldn't trade this sight for anything, however. It would be nice to experience being next to her dangerously close and watching Angie smile, but sometimes it's better to just take in the world for a moment. She learned that a long time ago. Now is just another one of those times she's actually remembered to do it. The sheets trapping Angie comfortable as she lays on her stomach looking absolutely peaceful. Peggy looks down at her hands and thinks.

How did this happen anyways? This train of thought? That she's so smitten, dare she say what she really means...smitten is close but not as intense.  
  
*  
  


Angie's fingers enlaced with her own, a smile on their faces as they chat about a time Howard invited them to a ball he threw and they hid away in his office drinking and laughing. It's such a sweet thought because they did nothing but enjoy each other and talk the night away instead of forcing a front on and trying to make up conversation as random people pulled them to the dance floor and tried to impress with a fancy schmancy move or line.

Now feels like that because of the amount of just fun it is to laugh about Howards face when he saw them laying on the couch laughing about nothing, Angie tucked into Peggy's side in a silky red dress as Peggy herself wore a blue dress showing off her tattoo on a shoulder. He gave them a look and groaned to them for minutes that felt like hours, complaining that her tattoo (howling commando's with a coyote's head. Howling placed above it, Comando's placed beneath.) was silly. It made them laugh harder and snort at one point before he was forced to drive them home.

It was a sweet memory because it was a rare occasion they let go and just went with the flow. It felt nice.

As soon they hit the room looked like just another ballroom ( the mansion is ridiculously big) with random tables and couples seated at them being served. The lights have turned nice and warm as people push past them to leave. Angie comes to a stop to look for the Curt's as she presumes. Peggy looks down at their hands enlaced and it feels warm..the kind of special warmth. She squeezes her hand a little tighter and as Angie waves someone down, she looks at Peggy and smiles.

They walk hand in hand to the table slowly and Peggy takes in the scene. It's so- polished? and clean but formal it boggles her mind how they pulled this off. It was almost flawless and something out of a dream for her. It smelled of citrus, she didn't understand the smell, but it was pleasant to her. The lights lit the room up in such a way that she was sure this was something Howard had wished up just to look so aesthetically pleasing he would get any woman he wanted.

Mrs. Curt sat a table in a sweatshirt, hair still down, but looked irritated and frustrated. When she saw Peggy looking at her she smiled changing her tone of body posture completely and waved. Peggy waved back. When they reached the table Peggy made sure to pull out a chair for Angie giving her a no problem when she was promptly thanked.

"It's so beautiful in here!" Angie exclaimed smiling and looking around. Peggy smiled to herself as she sat down next to her, across from Mrs. Curt.

"Really?" Angie nodded. "Yeah, I tried to make it as warm and inviting as possible." She smiled.

"You did this?" Peggy asked curiously. Curt sat forward and rose an eyebrow smiling.

"So surprising?" Peggy shook her head. Curt laughed and sat back. "Call it a designers choice. I like to change the lighting all the time. I mean how light/dark it is, the color and so on." She looked like she was reminiscing something, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I like to..dabble in various things." She looked up and smiled.

Peggy couldn't help herself as she questioned the meaning of that.  _Yes...Various things, how convincing._ She thought to herself. The woman herself didn't seem like a bad person, but Peggy had been fooled before. She wasn't about to let that happen again. She had to be cautious under the radar.

"Various things?" She asked raising and eyebrow. She felt a hand hit her under the table and she smiled. "I guess things like this would count as various. It's not..well I'm not sure what it is." Peggy looked around with a questioning look to emphasize her point. The woman laughed and nodded.

"I suppose it is, yeah." She smiled. "I know a lot of things from being bored as a kid. I actually took engineering and mechanics in college."

"Is that so?" Angie asked. Mrs. Curt nodded. "...so does that mean you have a few extra cars in the back?"

"Angie! Darling-" Peggy interrupted.

"What? A girl likes to get up in an engine and get dirty!" She winked. Peggy had to do everything in her power she could not to blush at the thought of that.

She had seen Angie working on a car before. It was nearly the death of her. Every time she did see that she was sure she nearly died. It was marvelous to see but very...

"Actually I do." Mrs. Curt perked up with a smile. "You should come by sometime and check out some of them! It'd be nice to finally have someone around who understands the speak."

"Yeah I know how you feel. This girl here," Angie motioned to Peggy making her pout slightly. "Is beautiful but just doesn't understand it." She smiled taking one of Peggy's hands for effect.

"But I do love it when you ramble," She said truthfully. "It's absolutely adorable." She touched the tip of Angie's nose and grabbed took a sip of a drink that had been placed in front of them by a woman who scurried off rather hurriedly. It couldn't hurt to let a little truth seep through with these things could it? She didn't think so.

The food was alright and smooth. Ice Cream (which their host joked about it having a name she couldn't pronounce.), fancy cake- well okay if you asked Angie everything was fancy. The talk was lighthearted and nothing too deep or much to take from it. After all if you started asking about serial killings when you basically just started talking to them was a tad suspicious.

What Angie saw, however, was more telling. She wouldn't say it, but a lot of what she said hinted at bigger things. Angie also felt like there was much more to this woman than what was told in papers and such. Most..people like her husband got a kick out of gloating in ways that could easily be dismissed because of how it was said. Like "He wouldn't shut up, So I..gave him incentive" would be "He kept ratting so I had him killed/threatened his family, in Angie's experience. She knows. She saw her Pa do it.

Angie easily kept up her front but after awhile she became tired of it.

She became tired of trying to examine the scene in and out. Honestly if she had too she would prefer not to know too much about this woman. Jake had told her...more than she needed to know and it caused her to be protective. You couldn't tell from the outside but you know, she put up a wall and had to find a way around it. She had been around these kinds of people. The more they knew, the more they could hurt you.

She became tired of seeing things that reminded her of her past. The thoughts of her father, and what he could and would do. What her mother hid. What her brothers helped make in return.

She became tired of trying to force a smile. She was just tired by the end.

She became tired of trying not to look at Peggy and wish this was all real. In a way, it was too her. She was sure to Peggy that wasn't it. It was just a mission. That was exhausting.

She could see a lot of things, none of it was what she wanted to see.

Eventually, slow careful music filled the air and she had to smile to herself. It was simple and sweet, it was also a good way to relay information to Peggy she realized. A disguise for an excuse to get up from whatever small talk was taking place. With that in mind (and the urge to get Peggy dancing), she carefully stood up and took Peggy's hand.

She was stopped by Curt who wished them good luck and a smile as Angie explained she wanted to dance a little, her leg was falling asleep, and the song was slow enough they could just sway if they wanted. Peggy easily complied and lead her to where a few others where dancing and talking. She carefully wrapped her arms around Angie's waist blushing only slightly when she winked, as Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy's neck smiling.

"What is it?" Peggy asked softly.

"How rude." Angie teased. "I figure we far away enough she can't hear." She smiled. Before Peggy could ask (but still lead dance) she elaborated, "I noticed some things she said that was off English. I can...read lips okay and there's some that bothered me when she stepped away to talk to people. Not to mention...where's the hubby?"

"That is quite weird," Peggy admitted furrowing her eyebrows. "I can guarantee you he is indulging himself and in about a week we will see a body." She sounded frustrated and Angie could relate. It hadn't been more than a couple of days since they started and it was already looking squeaky clean to the point...Angie knew this was not going to be a cakewalk.

"Yeah...not ta mention I think she has like a...special forces?" Peggy looked up at her. "Some of the guys here have like a patch on their clothes. It's like a heart."

"What makes you think it's a special unit?" She asked curiously.

"When my da- trust me...people this need extra bodyguards. Usually Ex-Military. Let's talk about this at home okay?" Peggy didn't say anything but nodded. "I feel eyes on us," She admitted.

"Then let's just enjoy the dance, yeah?" Angie smiled at her and nodded.

The grew silent and just swayed to the music. For Angie she gladly just enjoyed the feel of Peggy's arms around her. Though she was sure they were being watched, Curt could only be so suspicious at first, she felt herself relax. Peggy felt tense and still on guard, however. She wished she could remove the tenseness. Peggy deserved at least a moment without feeling on guard.

She laid her head in the crook of Peggy's neck, catching her off guard and tensing a little more. Angie was afraid she messed up until Peggy relaxed and let her arms wrap more firmly around her. It made her smile into skin. She couldn't help but feel like it was a win every time she got Peggy to relax even a little bit. Peggy had her reasons for sure, but there were times she couldn't believe how tense she was, or times that there was no need for her to be.

For Peggy, she enjoyed the closeness. She couldn't help but feel like it had been forever since she had been this close to someone in her life. It was silly for sure, but she liked it. She liked it even more that it was Angie she was close to at this moment.

As her hands wrapped firmer around the smaller frame she could feel a warmth between the two. It was a special type of warmth she hadn't felt in such a very long time, she missed it. It put this into perspective because the warmth made her want to hold her tighter. To wish for the impossible.

She cared about Angie, but in a way she didn't think she would. Every morning they woke up and met in the hallway, Angie was just as beautiful at that moment. She'd either look like she slept wonderfully or like she could kill someone. Peggy couldn't imagine that any other way as weird as it sounded. She smiled to herself. Every dinner they had been usually cooked by Angie's experienced hands and was full of talk about everything under the sun she had experienced during the day.

She had never experienced that with a person. A person that she loved hearing everything they had to say. Like she couldn't get enough of hearing their voice. It was easy to just wish her to never stop talking simply because of her voice. Every comment out of worry or care made it all that much better. Angie..she cared a lot about a lot. The fact Peggy was one of those things? It made her so happy to know.

There was a word to go along with how she felt. She didn't word it or say it yet. She was scared. But she acknowledged it a few months ago. Since then it's only grown.

When Angie lifted her head up to say something to Peggy because of a content sigh she released her voice stopped in her throat as their eyes met. Peggy nearly gasped at what she saw. Something...she hadn't seen often filled Angie's eyes. She finally had a word to put behind it and it caused her to heart to stop.

Angie saw the same with just as much intensity as she closed her mouth. It was a moment she didn't think they'd ever get. Sure she had wished it...but this wasn't exactly the prime way she thought they'd share it.

 _Fuck it,_  Angie thought to herself. They had wasted a lot of time. Peggy- she cared a lot about Angie. Just as much as Angie did apparently. This was scary, but she wanted it off her chest.

She was surprised though when Peggy pulled her closer. It was such a simple moment. Peggy's eyes said kiss me, Angie's said okay. She could feel her body make the movements. Her heart hammered in her chest.

However before lips could connect a loud shatter startled them apart. A man had dropped his cup (A little too tipsy) and dropped it before apologizing loudly as Jake assisted him. Angie turned to find Peggy rubbing the back of her neck and looking sheepishly away. Looking anywhere but at her...it hurt.

"Maybe we- maybe we should get back?" Angie asked walking back to the table. Peggy nodded and Angie rubbed her arm walking slowly.

"Yeah.." Peggy told no one in particular but cursed the drunken man inwardly.  
  
*  
  


Peggy stood up from her place in the chair throwing her towel into a small hamper and turned the light off before walking towards the bed. Once they had gotten home Angie opted for changing into pajama's and heading to bed. Exhausted about the night. Peggy gave her privacy and talked with Jake awhile before deciding to go to bed herself.

Angie was sound asleep by the time she had gotten in the room. She decided on a shower to give herself time to think. It worked for awhile. She was left with her thoughts under hot water that took out knots in her body and relaxed her comfortably. She knew very well she and Angie would have to talk about it, but she wanted to think about it all.

She'd never judge by a look or expression. Only words. that was very important to Peggy, to hear words confirming or dismissing what happened. Maybe it was a look or moment to Angie that helped their cover. Maybe it was was more to her like it was to Peggy. Honestly, she wasn't sure. She couldn't be sure. Not unless they talked about it. Great way to complicated the mission.

Peggy sighed and found herself into the bed beneath comfy sheets. How the hell was a bed so comfortable? How the hell was she using that as a way to ignore her real questions. She groaned at the thought and stretched before covering her eyes with her hands and sighing.

Movement beside her made her halt and wait. No sooner or later than a second or two later a body pressed itself against her and let out a content sigh. She moved her hands and looked to find Angie finding extra warmth against her and wrapping an arm around her. She couldn't help but blink.

Yeah, that's how this train of thought started. Angie was Angie and she loved her for it.

She in return turned on her side giving Angie more of herself and wrapped her own arms around her. Angie fixed her position and grew still again. Peggy pressed her mouth into her hair kissing the top of her head and whispering a confession she knew Angie would never hear. She let her eyes close and sighed.

_Angie was Angie and she loved her for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> http://isolatedfate.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt me if you'd like! I love prompts!


End file.
